Personal Demons
by rachelsnowleopard
Summary: After being captured Natsu and Lucy come back as very different people with their own demons. Before they can come to terms with what happened to them a new dark guild is after them and their guild. Their numbers are massive and alone Fairy Tail doesn't stand a chance. Can Fairy Tail survive against such odds and can Lucy and Natsu ever be the same? Rated T violence & language.
1. Chapter 1 Lost

All characters belong to Fairy Tail's owner and creator. No infringement intended. Please enjoy. This is only my second Fan Fic. Rated T for violence and language.

Personal Demons

Lost Chapter One

Natsu and Lucy strode into Fairy Tail ignoring each other trying not to look. They were trying to act normal and go back to what it was like before the request. Lucy walked towards the bar trying not to shake with fear as all the eyes of the guys were on her. She could feel their eyes burning into her back. Burning. Lucy tried not to scream at the thought.

"Hey Lucy how was the request?" Mirajane asked cheerfully. The request she didn't want to think about it.

"Fine," Lucy managed to say. Mirajane looked at her. She could tell something was wrong.

"Did something happen between you and Natsu?" Mirajane asked. Natsu. Fire. Lucy covered her mouth trying not to scream. She rushed out of the guild all eyes on her as she left. "That was strange. Hey Levy can you see if Lucy is alright? I think something happened between her and Natsu." Mirajane said.

"Sure Mira-chan," Levy said bounding off after Lucy. "Luc-chan!" she yelled chasing her down the street near the river. Lucy stopped as she caught up. Blue hair. Blue. Lucy cringed trying not to think about it. "What happened with Natsu?" Natsu. Fire. Lucy couldn't hold her scream or keep from running away. It made Levy scared. It was like Lucy. Levy followed cornering her by the bridge over the river. "Lu-chan what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Lucy said. "I'm fine." She started repeating it over and over again.

"Lu-chan what happened?" Levy asked reaching for her hand to hug her. Lucy screamed staring at her blue hair. Blue! Lucy flared her arms falling backwards over the railing into the water screaming. Water. Cold. She remembered what came next. Pain. She swam trying to pull herself out as Levy ran over to her friends aid.

"Don't walk on the edge Lucy. It's dangerous," the old men in the boat said riding down the river. Levy stared at her friend. Erza saw the incident and rushed over.

"What's wrong? Lucy are you okay?" she asked. Lucy looked up from being on her hands and knees panting. Red. Fire. Pain. She screamed nearly falling back into the water. Erza caught her to keep her from falling. "What's wrong?" Erza asked again helping her to her feet. Lucy closed her eyes but all she could see was fire. She started running but Erza caught her. "Lucy talk to us. Did that Natsu her you?" she growled ready to pummel Natsu if he had. Lucy shook her head. Natsu. Fire. Pain. She looked up at Erza crying falling to her knees.

"Lu-chan what's wrong? Tell us," Levy said.

"Who did this to you?" Erza asked. Pain rippled through her body and she covered the new key on her waist with her hand. It was growing red. It was a black key. Levy realized she hadn't see Plue or any of the other Celestial Spirits around which wasn't normal. One of them was always out giving Lucy a hard time.

"Where's Plue?" Levy asked.

"Home," Lucy managed to say between tears.

"Can you call him?" Lucy shook her head no. "Why?" Lucy couldn't say the key burned her skin as she held it but she didn't care. It wasn't coming out. She'd deal with not being able to call her spirits as long as He didn't come back out.

"Go away. I'm fine. I'm fine." Lucy said over and over again holding her legs rocking back and forth tears falling down her cheeks.

"Let's take her to the Master." Erza said helping Lucy up. She shied away from her red hair so Erza put back in a ponytail on the back of her head. It seemed to help settle Lucy.

Gray and Gajeel walked over. Lucy screamed trying to run off.

"Come on not you too!" Gray said.

"You too?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, Natsu spilled his drink on me and I got up ready to fight him as usual with ice and he screamed. Yelling 'Ice,' 'Ice' 'Ice' running out of the guild. I yelled he was a coward and he kept going. It's got me worried and Gajeel wanted to find Levy so he came with me." Gray explained.

"I've never seen Salamander run so fast." Gajeel said laughing. Erza glared at him and Levy punched his arm.

"That's not funny Gajeel. Something's wrong." Levy said tears in her eyes. Gajeel clamped his jaw shut. He didn't like seeing Levy with such an expression on her face.

"Go find Natsu and meet us in Makarov's office." Erza said.

"Let's go Gajeel," Gray said rushing off. Erza held Lucy as they walked towards the guild. She was shaking and as they walked in she nearly screamed. There were too many men watching. Elfman walked over but Mirajane stopped him.

"Something's wrong. They're going to Makarov," Mirajane said. Elfman nodded.

"They're going to see a real man." Elfman said. Erza rushed Lucy up to Makarov's office and sat her in the seat in front of his desk. She sat there shaking pulling her legs into her chest repeating over and over again she was fine.

"Go get Makarov." Erza said to Levy who rushed out. Erza turned to Lucy. "What happened?" Lucy didn't seem to hear her. Erza tried something different. "You went on the request right?"

Lucy thought. Yes. It had been a request. Nothing more. She could say that right? The key wouldn't do anything to her for saying yes. She nodded her head.

"Okay good. You met the poster at the Café in Brookfield right?" Erza said. Lucy thought again. Could she remember? Had they met the poster? Yes. No. She shook her head no. "Why not?" The key glowed and she held it. It was burning her skin but she didn't register the pain. She just shut down again saying she was fine. Markarov walked in followed by Levy.

"What's wrong Erza?" Markarov asked walking to sit on his desk. Lucy saw his black and red vest. Lucy squealed hiding her head in her legs.

"The vest. It's red." Erza explained. Markarov changed into a white and blue one from his wardrobe in the room. Lucy relaxed but Natsu walked in held down by Gajeel with Gray following behind standing in front of the door. Natsu saw Lucy and tried to run. Blonde hair. Blonde. Pain. Gajeel forced him in the seat next to Lucy and he pushed it away from her. They stared at one another fear in both of their eyes.

Lucy started muttering she was fine again. Natsu just stared straight ahead trying not to think. Trying not to let the memories rush at him.

"What happened?" Markarov asked. Lucy wanted to say something but she couldn't. The key burned her skin more and Erza noticed. They all could smell her burning flesh.

"Lucy let go of that," Erza said trying to pry her fingers off it. Lucy went ballistic screaming "Don't let Him out!" over and over again. Erza pulled her fingers from it inspecting her burnt hand. Then she saw the key and nearly whimpered a cry.

A Demon key. How did Lucy have a Demon key? Why did she have one? What happened to them?


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Request

All characters belong to Fairy Tail's owner and creator. No infringement intended. Enjoy. Hopefully my creative juices keep up and I don't make you wait too long for the next chapters. Thanks for reading. Only second Fan Fic.

Personal Demons

Bad Request Chapter Two

"Markarov," Erza said turning to him after looking at the key.

"A Demon key," he said looking at it. Everyone turned to him and Lucy looked Markarov in the eyes. "How did you get that?" he asked gently. Lucy's eyes got big. No. She couldn't say. She wouldn't. She shook her head tears falling down her cheeks. Markarov sighed. "Natsu," he started and Lucy nearly screamed. Natsu. Fire. Pain.

"Don't say his name," Erza hissed trying to comfort Lucy but Lucy pulled away.

"Don't touch me. Don't touch me. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." She said.

"We know." Levy said. Lucy nodded happy with the reply.

"What happened?" Markarov asked Natsu. Natsu looked at him.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." He said. He couldn't say anything. They promised to be back if he did. He promised to hurt him and Lucy again. He wouldn't do that to her or himself again. Markarov sighed.

"Erza, Gray can I speak with you outside." Markarov said walking outside his office. The two followed outside and Markarov sighed. "We need to watch these two. What ever happened they're too scared to tell us. That key is the worst of what we know so far. They seemed unharmed in appearance but Lucy was wearing high leg socks that covered her legs and her skirt covered the rest of her legs. She wore a long sleeve shirt covering her arms and she wore her high boots. It wasn't like her. She loved to show off her body and get men's attentions but now she seemed scared of them.

"I'll stay with her. Maybe I can get more information from her." Erza said.

"Be gentle," Markarov said. "I don't think her mind can handle this. It shuts down every time we get close to the root of what happened. Gray I want you to go look into their request. Find out what happened. Take Juvia with you."

"Why do I have to take her?" Gray sighed.

"Because I don't want you going alone and I know how worried you are. You're going to need support and I know she'll support you. Levy and Gajeel will help Erza with Natsu and Lucy." Markarov said.

"I'm fine," Gray said looking away.

"I know my children Gray. Take Juvia." Gray sighed walking towards the stairs.

"Take care of them Erza." Gray said.

"I will Gray. Be careful." Erza said. Gray went downstairs and grabbed Juvia walking out the door with her.

"What does Gray-sama want with Juvia?" Juvia asked.

"Just be quiet," he snapped regretting it seeing Juvia shrink.

"Is Gray-sama mad at Juvia?" she asked nervously. "Does Gray-sama want to punish Juvia?" Gray felt bad. Master was right. It was getting to him.

"No. I'm sorry Juvia." He said.

"What's wrong Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

"It's Natsu and Lucy. Something happened on their last request. We need to find out what." Gray said.

"Lucy! Gray-sama is being stolen by Lucy! That's why Gray-sama is upset!" Juvia squealed.

"No, Juvia. Stop being so possessive. That's not it. They're both hurt badly." Gray said walking up to the train.

"Juvia didn't see any bruises or cuts."

"It's more mental,"

"Gray-sama is worried?"

"Yes," Gray said a tear falling down his cheek. He was really worried. Seeing the two of them act that way towards each other and Natsu's uncanny fear of him was too much. He couldn't help either of them there. Team Natsu was in shambles and he could do nothing to help. Juvia wiped the tear off his face and smiled.

"Juvia is here for Gray-sama." Juvia said. Normally Gray would have pushed her off as she hugged him but he couldn't bring himself to. He wanted to hear it would be alright even as naive as the thought might be. Juvia pulled back feeling his uneasiness. "Let's go help them. Even if I hate Lucy for liking you and being my rival for your attention I'm the only one who can hurt her. Anyways her being hurt is hurting Gray-sama. They must pay!" Juvia said with conviction getting on the train. Gray sighed. Maybe Juvia was more like him than he thought and he just didn't want to see it. Gray got on the train following her to an empty compartment as the train rode off.

Erza had managed to get Lucy back to her apartment and Lucy fell asleep on her bed crying. Erza sat next to her bed watching her friend sleep.

"What did they do to you two?" she asked out loud hoping naively Lucy would wake and tell her. Lucy was soon back in the dark room of her nightmares. Screaming she could hear Natsu screaming. Then fire. Fire was everywhere. There was laughing and she knew what would come next. Pain and lots of it. Lucy screamed waking up startling the sleeping Erza who had moved to the couch. Lucy was fumbling the covers off her. She thought they were the flames of her nightmare and Erza helped her get them off.

"Lucy. Lucy it's okay. It's okay." Erza said. Lucy wanted to believe her but found herself crying instead into Erza. The Demon key sat glowing on her nightstand a warning.

Gajeel walked out of the imfirmary. He had managed to get Natsu to sleep in the guild's infirmary and he was finally asleep. Natsu wouldn't eat. That scared Gajeel. Natsu was always eating. Levy walked out of Markarov's office crying. She saw Gajeel and ran to him. She hugged him and he hugged her back. He didn't like any of it especially how it was affecting Levy. He didn't like seeing Levy like this.

"Gajeel what are we going to do?" Levy asked. Gajeel managed a smile for her.

"We're going to make them pay." He said doing an uppercut to the air. Levy managed a small smile and then they heard Natsu scream the whole guild going silent.

"Was that…" Elman started.

"Natsu," Mirajane said. Levy and Gajeel rushed into the infirmary. Natsu was sitting on the side of the bed holding his head. Levy started to see droplets of water fall to the ground near him and Levy covered her mouth from screaming. Gajeel grabbed her other hand to comfort her.

"Salamander," Gajeel said.

"Get the hell out of here Gajeel." Natsu growled trying to push back tears Lucy's screams still ringing in his ears. His pain had been bad but hearing her screaming and not knowing what they were doing to her made his pain worse. He couldn't protect her. His best friend. His family.

"Natsu," Levy said trying to be strong.

"Just leave me be," he said laying back down on the bed turning away from them. He couldn't face them. His guilt was consuming him and his own painful nightmares were dragging him down. He hated it almost as much as he hated the men that did this to them.

Lucy woke and Erza helped Lucy get changed. She could see all the scars covering her body but she didn't dare say anything for fear Lucy would shut down again. She was still shaking from last night. Erza smiled the best she could at Lucy.

"Hey Luce, you went on the request did you complete it?" Erza asked. Lucy shook her head no. "Okay, did you meet the poster?" Lucy shook yes. They were the men who… Lucy looked away and saw the Demon key glowing again. She put her keys on and sat on the side of her bed. Lucy needed to know if what she was saying would make them come back. They promised they would if she said the wrong thing. "Where you and Natsu split up?" Yes. God yes. Lucy shook her head yes vigorously. "What happened to the request why didn't you complete it?" Lucy didn't care about the key she needed to say one word to make Erza understand hoping she'd stop asking.

"Fake," Lucy said. Erza's eyes grew wide. Fake? Then why did it have to be those two that picked it. Why couldn't she have picked it? She would have be happier if she had. Maybe she wouldn't. She still didn't know what they did to her or Natsu.

Erza and Lucy made it to the guild and Lucy sat at the bar her head down. She didn't look around. She didn't talk to anyone she sat sulking trying to forget but every time she would try the key would glow reminding her. If only Loki could come out and help her or Virgo could call her Princess. Even Aquarius yelling at her about ruining a date would make her feel better. Lucy heard a door open and saw Natsu walk down the stairs. Their eyes met and Lucy nearly lurched there and then. She turned around quickly. She couldn't look at him. It had been their fault. She had needed money for her apartment that's why they took the request. That's why they had been hurt.

Natsu rushed to the other side of the room. He thought it was his fault. He had promised to protect her time and time again. He failed this time. Of all times to fail he failed this time. It made him sick. Gajeel walked over with a plate of chicken and Natsu lurched on the floor. Gajeel stared as Natsu rushed outside. Gajeel rushed after him.

Levy walked over to Erza who was barley touching her cake. She couldn't eat it. She couldn't believe what Lucy had said. Fake. How? Why?

"Hey," Levy said sitting down next to Erza. Mirajane walked over.

"How is she?" Mirajane asked.

"Bad, she's really bad." Erza said. "I barely got any sleep. By the time I got settled down she woke from a nightmare it took me to five in the morning to get her back to sleep."

"Maybe we should switch off. I'll watch her tonight." Levy said. Erza nodded.

"What did they do to them? What happened?" Mirajane asked.

"I've got Lucy to tell me the request was a fake. I guess someone lured them out to do this to them. They were gone for five months. Why didn't we go after them?" Erza said tears falling down her cheeks.

"We thought they were messing around," Levy said.

"Anyways no one could have imagined this." Mirajane said. "We need to find them. We need revenge."


	3. Chapter 3 Revenge?

All characters belong to Fairy Tail's owner and creator. This is only my second Fan Fic hope you all like it.

Personal Demons

Revenge? Chapter Three

Gray and Juvia got off the train at Brookfield. They both walked towards the café where Natsu and Lucy had gone to, to meet the person that most likely led to their friends suffering. They walked in the small café and the bartender looked at them.

"Fairy Tail?" he asked. Gray spun on his heels and walked over.

"Yes," Gray said not sure what the man wanted.

"You friends of that blonde and pinked haired boy?" the bartender asked.

"Yes,"

"I'm sorry about them. I wish we could've done something."

"What happened?"

"They said they were here to meet a man I never heard of. I told them that. They sat down to eat something when everyone in the café besides my workers stood. We didn't realize they were mages. They were a part of a dark guild. They had those two pinned before anyone knew what hit them. We were outnumbered but we tried to help. Half my staff is still in the hospital." Gray's stomach dropped and he began to sweat.

They had to be powerful to take Natsu out especially with Lucy there. He always fought harder around her. They were tricked. The request had to be a fake.

"Do you know where they took them?" Juvia asked noticing Gray was speechless.

"Towards the mountains, I don't know more. I wish I did." The bartender said.

"Thank you for trying." Gray managed.

"I know. I wish they didn't take them. We tried to tell the Council or tell you guys but every time we sent someone out they came back dead. This guild moved on a few weeks ago."

"The whole guild picked up and left?" Gray asked. The bartender nodded.

"They left this saying one of fairy tail would come for it." The bartender handed them a brown wrapped book with a letter on top. Gray took it and walked to a booth. Juvia sat next to him worried about how he was acting. He was always telling her to pipe down but not now. He was silent.

They opened the letter and looked down at it.

'Fairy Tail,

So you finally showed up. I would've thought you would've come after your friends after the first month but five? I can't believe we consider you a threat. What where you doing while we filled this book with what we did to them and how they handled it? It's shameful to think you left them to suffer. Give this to your Master. Let them all know. We have our eyes set on Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail will die.

Letum Mars'

Gray balled his fist and slammed it on the table.

"Why didn't we go? Why didn't we save them? How long were we going to wait?" Gray said tears falling down his cheeks. "We left them to suffer," Gray said in despair.

"Gray-sama," Juvia said gently grabbing Gray's hand. Gray released his fist as Juvia moved her fingers between his. Gray grabbed her hand and Juvia wiped his tears away. "Gray-sama didn't know. No one knew. Let's go back to Fairy Tail. They'll need us there."

"What about the book?" he asked looking down at it.

"Please don't do that to Gray-sama. You hurt enough as is. Don't make it worse for Juvia to have to watch. Gray-sama is always strong. Always loud. Always fighting. Don't destroy Gray-sama by reading this wretched book."

"Juvia," Gray said looking her in the eyes. Juvia's heart rate rose. He had never given her the time of day and now he was. He wanted to thank Lucy for this opportunity but it wouldn't be right. She was hurt and Juvia was profiting from it. She hung her head thinking about it. "You're affected too aren't you?" Juvia's head shot up. She wasn't. She wouldn't allow herself to be but looking at the letter and the book it hit her. She never wanted Natsu hurt or Lucy. Lucy wasn't to be hurt in this way. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Juvia doesn't want to be," she said. "They didn't deserve this." Gray smiled and hugged Juvia as she melted into tears. She was crying against his shoulder as he sat staring at the book. These people had to pay for this. Juvia was right. They didn't deserve this.

Levy got back from spending the night with Lucy and she understood why Erza had been so spent. Gajeel walked down and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay bookworm?" Gajeel said looking at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"She doesn't talk. She won't go near water. She barley drinks and eats and she screams all the time Gajeel. What do we do?" she asked through a fit of tears. Lucy hears them from the end of the bar. She feels bad for what she's doing to everyone but she can't help it. It's to protect them right or to protect her sanity? Gajeel hugged her.

"I don't know but they'll pay." Gajeel said as Gray and Juvia walked in. Juvi held onto Gray's arms and he didn't seem to mind.

"You mean Letum Mars will pay." Gray said slamming the book down on the bar next to Lucy heard the name and screamed bolting but Erza caught her.

"Easy Luce, Easy," she said sending Gray an annoyed glare. "Easy saying things around her," Erza growled.

"I'm sorry but once you look at this." Gray said ice in his hands. Natsu saw ice from his booth across the room and started bolting but Elfman had him. Natsu was screaming and Lucy was shaking the key glowing again. Juvia held Gray tighter and he managed a smile at her. She had been there with him, crying with him as they read the first page. There were many more like it and it would get worse farther in but what they had read was despicable to think about. It was detailed and horrifying.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"The synapses of what they did to them. Every detail recorded. Everyone of their cries written there." Gray growled.

"Even Juvia thinks it's despicable." Juvia said.

"Where's the Master?" Gray said.

"In his office," Erza said.

"Let's take those two. Maybe we can get through to them if we know. If they know." Erza nodded and Elfman handed Natsu to Gajeel who forced him upstairs. Gray, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Natsu and Lucy were all in Markarov's office. It was crowded and Gray explained. Both Natsu and Lucy had to be held down at the name of the dark guild.

"Those monsters!" Markarov growled reading the front page for everyone.

"Stop!" Lucy yelled. It was all about her. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to remember. Something broke in Natsu hearing her yell that.

"She said stop," Natsu said breaking through a small wall fire around him glaring at Markarov. Lucy would have thanked him but the fire freaked her out more. She ran for the door but Erza caught her.

"Natsu the fire," Levy said. Natsu stopped and Lucy was screaming the guild was silent below. Natsu sat down.

"Don't make us remember," he said in a small voice hearing the screams in his ear again now knowing why she had been screaming then. They had been just as cruel to her as they had been to him. Lucy was crying in Erza's arms and Natsu wanted to soothe her but he couldn't. They hurt her because of him. He was the cause. He didn't have the right.

"You need to come to terms with it." Markarov said.

"Not like this," Natsu said tears sliding down his cheeks. "You weren't there. You don't know. You can't know. They'll come."

"They're coming anyways," Gray said reading the letter.

"You're safe here." Erza said. "Both of you,"

"Right no one gets to beat you up by me." Gray said.

"No one should hurt Lucy even Juvia thinks that." Juvia said. "I'll protect you two. You're Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail is behind you. We won't let them touch you again." Markarov said.

"It won't matter," Natsu said. "They're too strong,"

"That's insulting Natsu." Gajeel said. "So what they beat you. I've never seen it stop either of you before."

"Gajeel's right. Fairy Tail doesn't quit. We've survived everything up until now and we're not starting to lose now." Levy said. They were right and both Lucy and Natsu knew it. They'd have to prepare to face them. To fight them. Natsu turned to Lucy.

"Lucy?" he asked. "We have to prepare," he said softly his work shaking. Lucy bite her lip. He was right.

"Nat..su" Lucy said. Natsu. Fire. Pain. She pushed the scream back. He was her friend. She shouldn't be afraid of him. Everyone stared they had expected her to scream like every other time. She didn't. She just looked at the demon key. She'd have to face Him. Make Him understand he had a new master and a new contract had to be made. She'd do it for Fairy Tail. She had to be strong now but the pain was still too much. Baby steps. "For Fairy Tail," she managed to say. Natsu nodded. They'd find a way to fix themselves. However long it took.

Just then the door opened and Wendy, Happy and Carla walked in. Lucy saw Wendy in blue. Blue. Always blue. Damn blue. Lucy shuddered and Wendy walked towards her.

"Lu-chan is everything alright?" she asked touching her. Lucy shied away.

"Don't touch me." Lucy said.

"Are you okay?" Happy asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," she said shutting down again. The three of them turned to Markarov.

"I'm not listening to this and neither is Lucy. Come on Lucy," Natsu said going towards the door. Lucy walked out of Erza's embrace wrapping her arms around herself walking out. Natsu walked into the infirmary and sat on his bed. Lucy walked down to the bar and sat at her new spot at the end. She closed her eyes laying her head down saying she was fine one more time as if trying to convince herself. She fell asleep there a new nightmare in front of her.

Wendy, Happy and Carla were informed of what had happened. They had only left two months ago to help Porlyusica on a mission. They had left to help collect herbs and things for Wendy's training traveling all over the place. Happy hadn't gone with Natsu and Lucy because he had felt sick and they only left him because Lucy really needed the rent money. Happy had gone on the job to stop missing them. Now all three of them had tears in their eyes. Carla didn't cry like the other two did though. She held it in for Wendy's sake. She'd cry alone latter.

"Poor Lu-chan. Poor Natsu." Wendy cried.

"Do we read on?" Markarov asked.

"We should let the guild decide. They should know. They're their family too." Erza said straightening up.

"Then after Lucy leaves we'll vote." Markarov said.

"Should we leave her alone?" Levy asked.

"I'll stay with Lu-chan. She can't be alone and I don't need to hear it. I see the pain too easily." Wendy said. She was the Sky Dragonslayer. She was a healer and she was sensitive to pain. She'd piece it together too easily.

"Then it's settled. Tonight we'll find out what happened to them." Markarov said. Natsu walked to the window and looked out of it. Somehow he'd overcome the fears they gave him. He'll find a way to get over his guilt. He'll deal with his demons and make them pay. The old Natsu was starting to make a comeback however small a move it was it would still take time. He still had nightmares to face and so did Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4 Puzzle Pieces

All characters belong to Fairy Tail's owner and creator. This is only my second Fan Fic hope you all like it. I'll try to keep up on this. Enjoy. Rated T.

Personal Demons

The Puzzle Pieces Chapter Four

Lucy got back to the guild the next day and everyone stared at her. She knew they read at least the first page. They knew. She hide her head and Mirajane walked over. Her eyes were red and she managed a smile.

"Hungry?" she asked forcing her cheerful voice.

"No," Lucy growled. It made her sick the way they watched her. It reminded her of the men back there. It was beginning to drive her crazy.

"How about a drink?"

"No," Lucy snapped.

"Are you sure?" Lucy sat up balling her firsts under the bar. She was mad. She didn't want to be pitied. She didn't want help. She just wanted to forget and there were reminders everywhere. Wendy walked over.

"Lu-chan are you okay?" Wendy asked. Lucy saw half the guild was out then and she saw Natsu. He was slumped in a booth. He looked over to her and she was so angry. She didn't hear Wendy yelling at her to let go of the Demon key blood running down her hand. She held the hot glowing metal burning her skin and then forced the key into her hand so hard it was cutting her skin. Natsu got up. She shouldn't inflict more pain on herself. Then again he was doing the same thing to himself but in the privacy of his room.

"Lucy stop," growled Natsu. Lucy spun around to Natsu. "We're both suffering enough without that." He growled forcing her hand away from the key. He was mad and he could see she was too. The two glared at one another the animosity between them filling the room.

"Lu-chan?" Levy said. Lucy got up and turned away from Natsu.

"Don't ever touch me again." she growled walking off towards Levy. "Now what do you want?" Lucy asked crossing her arms.

"We thought we'd help you get over your fear of the water." Erza said in a black bathing suit. Levi was in a yellow bikini and Lucy sighed.

"Fine, I can't stand it here anymore." She said walking out.

"What happened?" Levy asked Natsu. Natsu shrugged following the girls out. They stood in front of the river and Natsu sat cross legged on the other side. Levy got in the water smiling and Lucy stood looking down at the water shaking.

She remembered the wet rag over her mouth and nose. She remembered the bucket and the water crashing into her face. She remembered gagging chocking her lungs burning and screaming for air. Then just before she thought she'd pass out of die the rag was removed and they forced the water from her pushing on her chest hard laughing. She'd spit out the water and they'd go again and again until she passed out from fatigue and exhaustion. She hated water.

"Are you going in like that?" Erza asked. Lucy took off her boots and long socks revealing the scars that ran up their length. They couldn't help but stare at all of them. There didn't seem to be any skin untouched on her legs. She dropped her keys and whip next to her boots and socks.

"There," Lucy said. Erza nodded. Lucy walked to the water trying to hide her fear but it growing with every step towards it. She sat putting her feet gently in it closing her eyes; the water scaring her more. She could remember the burns and being submerged for what seemed like hours as the water burned her wounds. It felt like needles going into them and it hurt worse than the original pain that caused it.

She bolted out of the water nearly slipping as she did. No she couldn't do this. Tears fell down her cheeks. She wished she could call on Loki. He always knew what to say to help her get over things like this. He would gently put her in the water holding her whispering in her ear, comforting her but he couldn't come. As if he knew she needed him. His key glowed but the demon key glowed brighter not allowing him to leave.

She even thought Aquarius would've helped. She'd slam so much water into her she couldn't be scared anymore. Aquarius would yell and scream like a banshee about it but she'd help. Lucy wouldn't be scared anymore.

Erza sighed running and then jumping into the water. The water splashed Lucy and she shied away.

"Come on Lucy. It's fine. See," Erza said. Lucy sighed. Just do it fast. Really fast. Just jump in it. Lucy took a few steps back and then ran. A few feet away she slipped on the water and fell face first into the water swallowing water. Before Natsu would have laughed and then helped. Now he just sat watching in pain. He had let this happen to her. Focusing on her pain helped him forget his own but the guild would read the next page and it was his pain.

Lucy flared her arms climbing to the surface coughing. She rushed and leaned against the side gasping for air waiting for pain but no pain came. She had her eyes closed but she slowly opened them. No pain. None.

"No…Pain…." Lucy said startled. Erza and Levy smiled.

"Of course not. It's just water." Levy said splashing Lucy. She still shied away and something snapped in her head. She was afraid again. Water hurt. It hurt badly. She bolted out scrapping her knee as she did. She sat away from the water panting, her eyes closed as tears fell.

Gray walked over to Natsu and sat next to him.

"How's she doing?" he asked him.

"She's trying," Natsu said.

"Why are you over here and not over there with her?" Gray asked.

"Because, it's my fault"

"What? How can you say that?" Normally Natsu wouldn't have but they told him every time she screamed it was because of him. After hearing it for five months he believed it. She had screamed his name for a week and he had screamed hers for that long but afterwards they realized neither one could escape their hell.

"You weren't there,"

"I don't care about that. She's your best friend. She needs you to be there with her. No one else can help her because no one else was there. Pick up the pieces of this puzzle together. Everyone is trying to do it for you but we can't. We don't know where they were to begin with. You two know each other well enough to know where they were."

"Lucy your knee," Levy said.

"It's fine," Lucy said. They were waiting for her to shut down again but Natsu walked over. Gray was right. If he caused this then he had to help. He owed her that.

"Lucy come on." Natsu said taking off his shirt revealing his scars. He took off his shoes and socks walking towards the river. He slide in and turned to her. "Lucy," he held out his hand. "I'm here now." He managed to say. Lucy looked at his hand.

"But…but…" she closed her eyes.

"Lucy," Natsu said softly. "We're a team. We do this together."

"Oh, Natsu…" Lucy said getting up slowly. She walked over to Natsu and sat on the side her feet in the water. He noticed the scrape and looked at her. It would hurt. He wasn't sure that what's she needed to feel. She didn't need to remember that. He wished Wendy was there to heal it.

"The scrape?" he asked.

"I'll deal with it." She sighed.

"Ready?" he asked. They were having a conversation. Neither one had really spoke but together they were. They were trying to act normal. They were going back to who they had been. He grabbed her waist preparing to lower her into the water. She nodded and he moved her gently into the water. She hissed as the water caused her scrape to ache forcing her to remember. She closed her eyes but Natsu grabbed her hand shaking it from her. "Look no one's here that'll hurt you. I won't let them. Not again." Natsu said tears in his eyes. "Not like that. Not again. I'm sorry Lucy," he said tears falling down his cheeks. "I failed you didn't I?"

"Natsu," Lucy said above a whisper. He was hurting as bad as she was. "You didn't. I heard you too you know. I was also powerless. If I hadn't pushed to get money for my apartment we wouldn't have left. It wouldn't have happened."

"How is this your fault?"

"How is it yours?" They stared at one another trying to find the fault and seeing neither blamed the other. "Natsu, if you try not to cry I'll do the same." Natsu nodded.

"Hey Lucy, look you're in the water." Erza smiled.

"Good job Lu-chan." Levy said. Lucy looked at the water and felt it. Natsu was in front of her. She was surrounded by friends and there was no pain. She was safe. She closed her eyes and gently walked away from the wall. Natsu let her hand go and she stood relaxing her nerves. She took a deep breath and submerged herself at first she was fine but as soon as the slightest burn in her lungs started she propelled herself up near tears. Natsu grabbed her hand again and she turned into him crying into his chest.

"Lucy I'm here," he said sadly. It had been too much too fast. Natsu helped her out of the water and they sat there like old times but it couldn't last. They both clammed up again as more memories swam in their heads. Their nightmares were just beginning.

Wendy brought Lucy home and Natsu went to bed in the infirmary again as the guild joined in full attendance to hear the second page. Markarov read tears in his eyes as he did. They heard how Natsu could hear Lucy screaming his name for hours. How Natsu seemed to tense when she stopped screaming. How they told him it was his fault over and over again before using their knives at him. Everyone had blonde hair. They all laughed at his pain as they continued destroying his body. Then when he passed out they healed him leaving his strapped to the cold table surrounded by his blood waiting for the next day of torture.

The guild was tearing up. They could see it and hear it all it was so descriptive. Some left unable to handle it and other lurched their stomachs too weak to imagine it. Markarov finished the page and the whole guild was silent.

"The bastards. They aren't real men. They're cowards." Elfman said in tears.

"To think our Natsu was…" Mirajan trailed off unable to finish the sentence. Juvia was crying and so was Gray. The two sat holding hands trying to comfort each other but failing miserably. Levy sat silently still processing it.

"Despicable," she finally spat. She wasn't crying anymore she was mad. "Monsters," she growled shaking her heads. "It's not enough to be upset about it. We have to do something." Levy said.

"Levy," Gajeel started reaching for her hand to try and comfort her. She pulled away.

"I'm going to train. I want to be sure when these-these bastards show up I can make sure to pay them back. Fairy Tail isn't moving a God Damn inch!" she yelled charging outside. Everyone stared in silence. Levy didn't curse. She didn't scream. She didn't charge out. She was never seen as strong enough to be able to stop crying. Somehow she found the strength whether through the pain or realization the enemy was coming and crying wasn't going to make them ready. She wanted to show them Fairy Tail's strength and the only way to do that was to be stronger than the pain. To toss the puzzle out and start from scratch.


	5. Chapter 5 Natsu's Pain

All characters belong to Fairy Tail's owner and creator. This is only my second Fan Fic hope you all like it. I can't believe I'm still going. Five chapters in one day? Well enjoy my madness. No infringement intended.

Personal Demons

Natus' Pain Chapter Five

Natsu woke screaming and sweating yet again. He closed his eyes. He hated feeling helpless. Lucy had said it wasn't his fault but he still felt it was. Hearing it was for so long was hard to ignore. He knew they'd be coming back. He'd have to train to be able to protect her this time. He'd need Gray's help and he'd have to overcome his new found fear of ice. Damn he hated ice.

Natsu got up and saw Lucy at the bar again. Lucy perked up seeing him seeming more at ease knowing he was around. He was glad to have that affect. At least she seemed better. She looked like she had taken a shower and cleaned herself up. She wasn't wearing long socks anymore. She let her scars show. She didn't seem to care anymore. He wasn't sure if he liked that. Natsu walked to the bar to ask Mirajane something.

"Mirajane where's Gray?" he managed to ask his voice still shaking. He didn't trust his voice or what he was planning.

"He's training in the back with almost everyone else." Mirajane said. Lucy looked to the Demon key she had to make the contract. Today she had to do it. She'd need Mirajane's help but not here. She'd wait until Natsu was busy. Natsu nodded and walked off to the back.

He got out there and literally everyone was training. Gajeel and Levy were fighting hard. Erza was taking out everyone in her path and normally he'd find her the best opponent but not now. He needed to fight ice.

He found Gray sparing with Juvia and the two stopped to look at him.

"What's up hot head?" Gray asked trying not think about what he had heard the night before.

"Train with me." Natsu said.

"Are you sure? The ice thing…"

"I need to get over the damn ice thing so fight me icicle." Natsu growled. Gray nodded.

"Juvia will watch. Juvia needs a break anyways." Juvia said sitting under a nearby tree.

"Ready?" Gray asked. Natsu nodded fire around him. Then Gray made ice around him to test Natsu and Natsu was forced back to what they did to him.

He was freezing. His teeth chattering as ice surrounded him. They were laughing again and she was screaming again but she didn't hear his name anymore. Did she give up on him? They nearly froze him to death. His joints were frozen in place and that's when they started. The ice meant a lot of pain. One of the men had a sledgehammer in his hand and it was used to break his bones. He'd spit up blood. His bones would protrude his skin and he'd be bleeding. The pain in roaring in his head barley subsided with the pain. He was crying from the pain. They made him weak laughing and telling him lie after lie. He had wanted to die. It would have been easier but they'd heal afterwards leaving him to freeze as they left. He hated ice. He hated what it brought.

He eventually got out of his trance and looked to Gray. He was doing this for Fairy Tail. No it was for Lucy because he couldn't save her and had to save her every other time. He wouldn't let it happen again. His anger swelled inside him as he remembered every detail. He pushed past it tears falling as he attacked Gray. Gray caught the attack staggering back.

Gray pushed more ice towards Natsu surrounding him but it started melting with his flames. That was it. He was fire. He melted ice. He didn't have to be afraid. Natsu ignored it forcing himself to move fast. To attack Gray but Gray brought the ice to life attacking him. The ice caught him and he staggered back. Pain. Ice brought pain. He was struggling to push it back as another set of ice came towards him.

He managed to move out of the way in time. He could melt the Ice. He was fire. It was for Lucy. That's what fueled him past his pain. If it was his fault he'd make amends for it. He attacked harder and Gray staggered back again and again. Natsu let out his fury slamming Gray into the tree Juvia was sitting at. Juvia moved out of the way just in time. Gray was down struggling to get his feet under him but Natsu kept coming at him. Juvia jumped in front of Gray.

"Gray-sama is down. Natsu won. Now stop," Juvia said her arms out blocking Natsu. Natsu stood in front of her his fire raging at him.

"Move Juvia, I need to train." Natsu growled.

"Gray-sama is done!" she yelled. Natsu started to raise his fist but Gray got up.

"It's over Natsu. Leave Juvia alone" Gray growled.

"Fight me coward,"

"You won,"

"Fight me!"

"Natsu stop this. You've gotten over ice good for you but this rage will get you killed in a fight and how would you protect Lucy then?" Natsu's fire disappeared. Gray was right. Getting killed wouldn't protect Lucy.

"Can we please train some more?" Natsu asked.

"Fine as long as you don't get enraged again" Gray said. Natsu nodded and they went back to work.

Inside Lucy turned to Mirajane.

"Mirajane how do you control a demon?" she asked.

"I don't know. You just have to be stronger than it." Mirajane said. "Why?"

"I need your help. I need to make a deal with Him." Lucy held up the Demon key.

"Are you sure?"

"I need Him on my side. I need to face Him."

"Now? Are you ready?"

"It doesn't matter. That's why I need you there."

"Let's go to the forest to do this then. This could get ugly. I'll let Lisanna know she's around here somewhere." Lisanna had been hiding since they returned. It was too much for her to see them like they were and after hearing about Natsu. It nearly killed her. She sat in the storage room in silence.

Mirajane told her and she agreed to come out once Lucy left. Once they had left Elfman walked in to grab a drink.

"Where's Mirajane?"

"Training Lucy," Lisanna said in a small voice.

"You okay little sis?"

"No, but is anyone right now."

"Be a man Lisanna. Come train with me." Lisanna agreed letting her big brother comfort her. It was hard for her to see Natsu like he was.

Lucy and Mirajane stood in an opening in the forest and Lucy called out the Demon from the Demon key. In front of them stood a fiery mass. Fire. Pain. She cringed as the Demon turned to her. It snaked her head near her.

"What do you want weakling?" the Demon growled menacingly.

"Don't you dare call her that." Mirajane said in her Satan form. The demon looked up at her.

"My name is Damned little Satan girl now I wasn't talking to you. What do you want weakling?" the Demon growled.

Lucy stood frozen staring at the flames. Fire. Pain. Lots of Pain. She looked into his red eyes and fainted out of fear. Mirajane caught her glaring at Damned.

Natsu came in with the others from training and Wendy started looking for Lucy to bring her home.

"Where's Lucy?" she asked Lisanna at the bar.

"She went out with Mirajane about ten hours ago. It's getting dark I wonder what's taking so long." Lisanna said.

"Where?" Natsu growled hoping the Dark Guild hadn't come now of all times.

"The forest," Lisanna said.

"Erza, Gray!" Natsu yelled rushing out. Please don't let them come now. He wasn't ready. She wasn't ready.


	6. Chapter 6 The Demon Key

All characters belong to Fairy Tail's owner and creator. This is only my second Fan Fic hope you all like it. It's so hard to hurt these characters since I love them all. Go Fairy Tail! Rated T.

Personal Demons

The Demon Key Chapter Six

Natsu followed his nose to Lucy and Erza and Gray followed. They got to a burnt opening in the forest and Lucy was on her knees in tears. A large black body covered in flames with red eyes and two horns in front of her tormenting her.

"Get away from her!" Natsu growled. Lucy turned rising to her feet to see Natsu. Mirajane was leaning against a tree not in her Stan form.

"Natsu stay back!" Lucy screamed. Natsu froze. "This is my fight!" she screamed louder. Flames. Pain. She could remember this Demon Key being called on her over and over again to burn her-To nearly kill her and then scare her. She screamed just seeing him before. The fire meant pain and lots of it. Now she was facing him to protect Natsu. She had to make a contract with the Demon key.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered. Lucy turned to the Demon pulling out her whip.

"I want a contract. I'm your new Master." Lucy growled.

"That's what you think weakling. You're going to beat me with that little thing. Don't make me laugh." The demon said amused.

"Damned you are my spirit. We will strike a deal. I don't know how to deal with a demon or make a contract with one but I don't want to hurt you. All my spirits are my friends. I love them all."

"Its' weak to love,"

"Why? Love is stronger than hate. Hate eventually ends. Love never does. It's stronger."

"Is it? Prove it to me. That's my condition. If you can prove that to me then I am your spirit and you are my Master."

"Fine," Lucy said. "I'll show you," she said putting her whip away. "My spirits love me too."

"You can't call them. Not with me here. I won't let them."

"I'm your master and I am yours. They want to show you and so do I." Lucy said. She held Loki's key and pulled it out. "Loki, I need you." She said. "Show him how powerful love is." The key glowed and Lucy was in pain her face morphed as she struggled against it. Then Loki appeared.

"So you can deal with pain. That's all I see." Damned said.

"As if you didn't know that" Lucy growled glaring. Damned cringed for a moment under her glare. She was very determined.

"Be careful pushing yourself Lucy," Loki said.

"Virgo," Lucy said ignoring the comment pulling out the key. It took less time this time before Virgo stood in front of them. Everyone was staring. Three spirits at once?

"Who am I crushing Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Princess?" Damned asked. Virgo turned to him.

"Is the one needing punishment?" Virgo asked.

"No, just stand there." She pulled another key now on her left knee her love for her friends fueling her. "Aires," she called another spirit. Damned reframed from speaking. She fell to both knees.

"That's enough Lucy. You're hurting yourself." Loki said.

"I'm going back to relieve the Princess' pain." Virgo said.

"Not yet. Please, help me prove this to him." Lucy was in tears. She pulled out another key. "Aquarius!" she yelled. Aquarius came out annoyed as always.

"What am I doing here? I was on a date." Aquarius growled and then saw Lucy on all fours. "Lucy?" Lucy called out Scorpio and she fell to her stomach.

"Lucy!" everyone yelled. Damned stared. What was the feeling rising in his chest? Did he just see it? Concern? No not concern? Fear for losing someone dear? Love? Damned could feel her slipping into unconsciousness but she fought it harder than she had fought during her torture. She managed to be on all fours her spirits around her. He understood then. Lucy was stronger than him. She was wiser too. He walked towards her and the sprits turned on him.

"You wouldn't let us help her!" Loki growled.

"I wasn't her spirit then." Damned said. He liked Lucy now that he knew her. "Lucy," Damned said. Lucy looked up.

"I see it," he said. Lucy smiled tears falling from her cheeks. Her spirits quickly returned all but Loki. He helped her to her feet. "You didn't fight like there in there. You couldn't without them could you?"

"No,"

"I still don't like you." He growled.

"That's fine. We have a contract don't we?"

"Yes,"

"When are you available?"

"You want to know?"

"Yes, it's part of my contracts."

"Um…everyday but Saturday. I'd like that day off."

"Done"

"When you need me Master you may call. I will not block the other spirits anymore." And with that Damned left back to his spirit realm. Loki hugged Lucy.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could've gotten out." Loki said.

"Loki it wasn't your fault. Let's just get back. I'm tired," Lucy said.

"So that's how you make a deal with a demon." Mirajane smiled. "How'd you get him?" The name. She couldn't say his name. The man at the head of her torture. No. She shut it out. His face. The smell of cigars on him. His black eyes glaring at her laughing at her. His warm breath on his skin. His frozen hands on her skin. She started shutting down. She couldn't handle remembering him. She collapsed muttering she was fine again. "Lucy!" Mirajane said. She looked away. "I'm sorry,"

"You didn't know," Erza said to Mirajane. Loki helped Lucy off back towards Fiore to her apartment where Wendy was waiting. Natsu was shaking. They had used demons against her. Of all things he could've thought of he never could have thought they had access to Demons or would use them on her. She was strong. That's why she survived. That's why she could carry a Demon key but he hated the fact that he wasn't there. Thinking about Demons attacking her tiny body made him cringe. He lurched on the thought and Gray helped him.

"Come on Natsu. You need your rest too. We have more training tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7 Damned and Forgiven

All characters belong to Fairy Tail's owner and creator. This is only my second Fan Fic hope you all like it. I'll try to keep up on this. Enjoy. Rated T. Sorry it's a bit long.

Personal Demons

Damned & Forgiven Chapter Seven

Lucy sat at her now normal spot at the end of the bar. Cana walked up grabbing a keg. Training seemed to make her thirsty and she only had one thing that would quench her thirst. Lucy hide her head between her arms as Cana started drinking. Normally she would have smiled and spoke to her friend but not now. After the event with Damned the day before she was still drained.

Then Loki popped out and sat next to Lucy. Lucy groaned. She wasn't up for this.

"Hey Lucy how are you feeling after Damned's little…" he was trying to find the right word for it. One that wouldn't hurt her. "test," that's what he thought was best to call it. A test.

"Fine," Lucy said. Then as if to inflict more pain her more recent spirit popped out. She hardly noticed the strain for allowing two spirits out at once. She really had gotten stronger being in that…place. The new spirit didn't appear in his fiery black form from before.

The spirit appeared as a boy about Loki's age with short black hair. He wore a fully black suit and sunglasses that hide his red eyes behind. Damned stood behind Loki and Loki turned to glare at him.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see Lucy is tired?" Loki growled.

"Hey I just thought I'd ask my Master if she'd want my assistance in training. I don't want my new Master dying because she can't protect herself or rely on you and your band of Zodiacs." Damned said coyly pulling his sunglasses down to glare at Loki with his red eyes.

"Why I should wring you dry! You're the reason we couldn't help her!"

"She wasn't my Master then. I was obeying my Master as ever spirit has to!" Damned growled.

"I don't care we have a conscious! We know better. We can at least try."

"You were never his spirit you wouldn't understand so I expect you to pipe down little lion."

"Do you want to go? If Natsu isn't going to stir up trouble I'm happy to do so in his stead." Lucy tried to hide her head and not listen. She didn't need to hear fighting. There was enough fighting going on in her head. Mirajane seemed to notice Lucy's anxiety.

"Are you okay?" she asked as the two continued yelling. Lucy balled her fist and slammed it down on the bar getting up.

"Stop it!" she screamed. The room went quiet and her spirits turned to her shocked. She wiped the tears away from her eyes as they gently fell. "There's enough fighting going on within me that I don't need to listen to you two act like children! What I need is peace and if I'm not going to get it here. I'll go somewhere I will." Lucy said walking out.

"Lucy!" yelled Levy rushing out after Lucy.

"That was smooth you two." Erza said glaring at Loki who cringed. She tried glaring at Damned but he was a demon it was lost on him. Luckily Natsu was outside training against both Gray and Gajeel as Juvia watched before Natsu asked her to join in. He had to be stronger. He's take on a whole army to protect his friends and to make up for not protecting Lucy. He hated himself for that.

He was soon on his knees panting as his friends all sat panting as well.

"Let's go again," Natsu said barley able to get up.

"Salamander sit down," Gajeel said. "Don't kill yourself. I want to do that later."

"Let's go again," Natsu said standing tall.

"Natsu why are you pushing yourself this far?" Gray asked.

"I have to,"

"Why?" Natsu looked away. "Doing this to yourself isn't going to change things. Lucy doesn't hate you for not being there. She didn't blame any of this on you. I was there when she said it so why are you doing this?"

"I have to,"

"Natsu that's not a good enough reason." Gray said getting up.

"Why do you care?" Natsu yelled.

"That's a stupid question. I'm a part of the Strongest Team with you aren't I?"

"But…but…"

"Can't you forgive yourself?"

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"I wasn't there,"

"You couldn't be and you know that. Until you two can you two can't over what happened."

"Look who's talking. I'm not the one reading that despicable book making themselves feel worse for not knowing something was wrong."

"We all have to forgive ourselves." Gray said. "You two have to be the ones to lead us to forgiveness." Natsu waved his hand at him in defiance walking off.

"Whatever Icicle," Natsu said.

Lucy sat near the river where Natsu had helped her overcome most of her fear of the water. Levy sat next to her a silent comfort. Loki and Damned walked over. Damned leaved against the bridge looking at Lucy.

"Do you want to train or not?" Damned asked. Loki glared at him. Lucy didn't need to look at her two spirits to know what was going on. She was tired. She need quiet. Ignoring the harm she'd do to her clothes she jumped into the river. Levy fearing the worse rushed after Lucy.

"Lu-chan!" she screamed. Lucy ducked her head under the gentle roar of the water calming her. Levy yanked her to the surface and Lucy fought.

"Let me go Levy!" she screamed. Loki helped to yank her from the water.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? You can't swim in boots like that!" Loki yelled.

"I just want peace," Lucy said crying.

"Get up," Damned said.

"Leave her be," Loki growled.

"Shut up little lion. Master get up. You're stronger than this. You've proven that to me. Don't you want to protect your friends?" Lucy wanted to. She slowly rose to her feet.

"Teach me what you know," Lucy said her wet bands covering her eyes. Damned smiled or attempted one. He wasn't used to the action. He trained Lucy under Levy's and Loki's supervision.

"That's four spirits," Damned said. Sagittarius and Capricorn stood watching whispering to Loki. "Can you manage another?"

"You tell me. You're the teacher. I'm still standing now using your technique." Lucy said.

"Open yourself to the magic in the air. Feel it let it fuel you. Fill your magic power and open another door." Lucy listened and Virgo was soon joining the crowd.

"Let's try five for now. How long can you last?" Damned asked.

"I don't know,"

"That's not an answer. You need to know your weakness because your enemy will see it. They'll see you can't hold out for more than ten minutes so must be ready for them to attack you afterwards. You can't let them see you as weak! If they get close enough…kill them. If it's you or them make it them every time. Sagittarius do you mind testing her agility?"

"Agility? Mosi-mi?" Sagittarius asked.

"Do it," Lucy said on her toes her whip in her hand. Damned was amused by the thought she would attempt to use the whip against arrows. It was a failure and Damned spent the rest of the day teaching Lucy how to move agley and continue to hold the portals open without passing out and becoming vulnerable. Virgo wanted to punish Damned but the Princess wouldn't let her.

"That's enough for today," Damned said.

"No, more" Lucy said.

"I don't need my new Master dying. That's enough. Thank you Zodiacs." Damned said. Virgo and Sagittarius left but Capricorn walked up to Damned.

"Behave yourself Damned. If not I'll be sure to be back just for you." Capricorn warned. "Lucy is under my protection."

"As long as you can get out" Damned said to himself. Capricorn went back and Loki tackled Damned on the comment. Lucy was tired and started walking off.

"Are you going to leave them like that?" Levy asked.

"My patience is thin." Lucy said.

"Lu-chan. You've never let your friends stay like this." Levy said shocked. She of course was right. Lucy still wanted to be Lucy so she'd act like her old self.

"Loki, Damned stop this nonsense. You should be friends," Lucy said.

"Me friends with him!" they said in unison pointing. She might have smiled at the act before laughing lightheartedly but not now.

"Loki, stop this. I know you're mad but it's not his fault. I've already forgiven him the moment he entered a contract with me. You should try to do the same." With that Lucy walked across the bridge. "Tell Wendy I'm going home."

Loki and Damned left back to their realm and Levy walked back into the guild. Gajeel was sitting at the bar and saw Levy's bad mood.

"What's up bookworm?" he asked before taking a drink.

"How long do you think they can stand this? How long until they're back to normal?"

"Normal? Levy how does anyone come back from that? We've read only two pages and there's five months worth. They're not coming back to us the same." Gajeel said with wisdom that only seemed to materialize around his Levy. Levy started crying into Gajeel.

"Why?" she asked.

"Who knows but Gray was right. It's not our fault and it's not theirs."


	8. Chapter 8 Facing the Truth

All characters belong to Fairy Tail's owner and creator. Okay so this is going well so far and I hope you all like it. I'll keep this up. Thanks for all the comments and followers it's what keeps me going. Thanks to all who read and go FAIRY TAIL!

Personal Demons

Facing the Truth Chapter Eight

Natsu woke screaming and sweating again. He shook his head. Again. The same screams. The same pain. The same smells of water, dust, blood, sweat and worse of all the smell of Lucy's blood. He had hated his heightened senses then. It only made his torture worse.

The guild no longer reacted to his screams or Lucy's. It had been over a week since they had come back. The guild now knew a lot about what had happened and many of them stopped listening they heard all they needed.

Lucy had been in the guild this morning when Natsu woke. His scream startled her and she fell from the stool. Damned was sitting next to her and despite being a Demon Lucy's warm heart was changing him.

"Master?" Damned asked. His glasses slipped showing his read eyes and Lucy screamed. Natsu heard that and both of them were shaking. Damned forced his glasses back up. "I apologize Master," Natsu walked down the stairs as he normally did now a day and saw a strange person helping Lucy. Natsu walked over. She had screamed and he wanted to know why.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked. Lucy turned to Natsu. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Are you?" Lucy asked. Natsu managed a small smile scratching his back.

"I'm doing better. Who's this?"

"Oh Damned meet Natsu. Natsu Damned,"

"So you're the Demon who…"

"I didn't have a choice but I could understand your hate. I think I'll be going best not to stay where I'm not wanted." Damned said.

"Smart Demon," Loki said from his seat. Damned glared and left.

"Are you alright?" Natus asked.

"Better than before. It's been over a week since…well it's hard to remember things before."

"I know,"

"You haven't been eating much,"

"No, I haven't found my appetite."

"Really? A plate of wings doesn't sound good to you?"

"Well I haven't had wings in a while,"

"Mirajane bring over a big plate of wings please." Lucy called. Mirajane asked.

"What about you? Where's your smile?"

"Hasn't been much to smile about lately. Almost everything reminds me about…"

"Yeah, they really knew how to break us."

"Yeah," Wait. What was Lucy saying? Break her? NO! They didn't break her. They couldn't win. She was and still is a Fairy Tail Wizard. They can't break Fairy Tail. Lucy started laughing and Natsu stared. She was laughing?

"Luce?" he asked a little startled.

"They can't break us Natsu. We're Fairy Tail Wizards!" Lucy said still laughing showing the symbol on her hand. Natsu seeing Lucy's smile made him feel better. He started laughing with her. The two laughing like old times. Natsu's big smile made Lucy laugh harder. She missed seeing that smile of his. It always made her feel better.

Everyone stared. For a split second everything was normal again. The two laughing and joking like old times but they slowly stopped. Training. They both knew they'd have to train.

"Natsu," Lucy said sheepishly.

"Yeah,"

"Want to meet at that dinner we used to eat at tonight? Get some food like old times. Try to get pass this together? I mean eventually we'll have to face this and I'd…I'd…rather face it with you. You understand what we went through better than anyone else."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe I'll bring Happy." Natsu said. The food came and Natsu tore through it. The laughing fit had made him hungry and Lucy managed a small smile.

"I have to train some more but I'll be back later. Don't be late. Be there at six." Lucy said getting up as Damned appeared. "Let's train," she said full of a new found fire. She'd make it through with Natsu by her side.

Both Natsu and her trained for hours getting stronger and feeler so. Both of them rushed off to meet at the dinner. They sat down at their usual spot and Natsu ordered a huge meal as usual. They sat in silence eating for awhile.

"So how bad was it for you? Honestly," Natsu said. Lucy wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to hurt Natsu but she didn't want to lie. She remained quiet instead. "Luce, please…I'll tell you about how it was for me."

"Natsu…"

"Come on face it together right?" Lucy sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, it was bad. I mean my pain was bad but the helplessness, the dread, the feeling I'd rather die was worse and then there were your screams."

"Yeah, that's how it was for me too. You had me scared every time you stopped. I thought they had kil-led you."

"They had us in a pit of fear," Lucy said tears falling down her cheeks.

"We'll get them back. Letum Mars will pay!" Lucy nodded her head.

"We won't let them do it to anyone else ever again." Natsu nodded finishing his meal. Lucy started to pull out money but Natsu pulled out his instead shocking her.

"Maybe some things should change. I have enough for this time and don't you still need rent money?"

"It seems I'll be joining you at the guild soon." Lucy sighed.

"How short are you?"

"About 20,000 jewels,"

"Well we could find a request,"

"No!" Lucy said quickly. "I'm not ready anyways they could come while we're gone. We have to be here to face them."

"But…"

"I'll figure something out. Don't worry."

"Luce I was thinking about something. Maybe alone I couldn't listen but maybe together we can. They're still reading that book."

"You want to sit in?"

"I think the best way to get over this is to face it head on. Then we can burn the book afterwards."

"To heal you have to open new wounds. My mother always thought that it had to hurt just as bad to heal a cut but it felt better afterwards."

"Well then let's go heal!" Natsu said rushing Lucy out of the Dinner towards the guild. Markarov had been reading ahead so he could seem strong in front of his children but it was still hard for him. Lucy and Natsu arrived just as he was beginning. Everyone was waiting many eyes already wet and the two sat in the back. No one noticed. They were waiting. Markarov started on a page about Lucy. Lucy prepared herself and Natsu grabbed her hand. She stared at it at first but it soothed her. She was safe with him. She always was.

Markarov began and Lucy cringed remembering their laughs. Their eyes and as tears started to fall down her cheeks Natsu held out a tissue for her. She took it grateful. Natsu listened intently upset about it but no longer blaming himself. He blamed them.

They both saw their friends crying comforting each other and listening. Five months to remember and to get over. Lucy was softly sobbing into her hands and Natsu sighed. He never liked seeing her cry but he knew soon they'd both be sobbing. He knew they'd read about him soon. Natsu placed his arm around Lucy's waist and she leaned into his chest crying. She wasn't shutting down and that was a very good sign.

Markarov turned the page and it was Natsu's turn. He listened to how they whipped him like a dog, how they made him bleed and beg for death. How they enjoyed his pain and how he hated Lucy's screams. He looked at the floor tears sliding down his cheeks. He truly hated them.

Lucy looked up at Natsu and saw his tears. She then hugged him and he hugged her. They listened together facing the pain together until they fell asleep like that. Markarov stopped and they all got up starting to leave when Erza turned and saw them. She stared.

What where they doing here? Why wasn't Wendy freaking out about Lucy not being back? Wait, they had gone to dinner together and decided to come here? To listen to this? Levy saw them too and managed a smile looking up at Gajeel.

"Looks like our Natsu and Lucy have found a way back to us." Levy smiled.

"Man that Salamander is tough." Gajeel said walking with Levy out. Gray and Juvia saw them.

"Stubborn Hot head," Gray smirked leaving with Juvia.

"So Lucy has given up on Gray-sama. Juvia is happy. Lucy and Natsu are better." Juvia said. Everyone left but the small night crew but they left them sleep. They left them face their horrors together.

Story Continues in Chapter Nine Preparations of War.


	9. Chapter 9 Preparations of War

All characters belong to Fairy Tail's owner and creator. Okay I'm just so happy this is flowing so well. I'll keep this going if I can and post them as soon as they're finished. Enjoy we're coming to the climax soon so be ready! Rated T.

Personal Demons

Preparations of War Chapter Nine

Natsu woke to his surprise not screaming. Sure he had a nightmare but he didn't scream. He didn't want to. He was remembering it to heal. He woke and smiled at the blonde he held in his arms. Blonde. Pain? No, blonde meant friend. He got up to grab some food.

Lucy woke not long after falling to the floor. She couldn't remember her floor being so hard before. She yawned looking up at none other than Natsu with a large plate of food. Was Natsu in her apartment? Wait no. She looked around. They fell asleep in the guild. In each other's arms! She was blushing her face as red as an apple and Natsu smirked. He just sat down at the table and Lucy bolted up. She slammed her head into the table getting up and then slipped in her fluster falling backwards but Natsu caught her hand pulling her up knocking the food off the table.

He helped to straighten Lucy up and she was blushing so hard her face was burning up. Natsu sighed and looked at the food on the ground. What a waste. He sat back down and Lucy sat across from him.

"Hey, Lu-chan Erza and I want to train with you today. Are you going to come?" Levy yelled.

"Yeah sure," Lucy said. "See you later, Dragonslayer" Lucy said. Natsu nodded as Gray and Gajeel took her spot smirking.

"So you and Lucy huh?" Gray asked.

"You getting some girl action Salamander?" Gajeel asked expecting an intimate answer. Natsu glared at them.

"Looks who's talking. Don't think I haven't noticed you and Juvia or you and Levy just because I've been out of it a bit. I'd like to hear about how you're getting your girls." Natsu said cunningly. Gray and Gajeel frowned.

"I should take you out for a comment like that ," Gray said.

"Me too. How'd you like to eat steel for breakfast?" Gajeel asked.

"Bring it on!" and with that the three started fighting inside like old times.

The thing was though away from Lucy Natsu hurt a lot. He could barley handle his pain alone and he realized how much he really needed that blonde haired friend of his. He sighed continuing his training.

Lucy was out doing the same against Erza. Erza still beat Lucy but even Erza had to admit Lucy was better. She wasn't as weak as before. She managed to hold her own for longer than she used to.

"Hey, I'm going to grab some water from the nearby stream," Levy said as Lucy and Erza got up to start a second round.

"Be careful," Erza said.

"Of course," Levy said bounding off. Damned was coaching Lucy through the battle as Loki, Virgo and Sagittarius fought. They fought hard and Damned was a good coach. Lucy picked it up fast.

"Faster!" yelled Damned. Lucy was sweating dodging attacks and fighting hard when they heard a scream. Erza and Lucy stopped. Lucy heard laughing and her heart dropped. She knew that laugh.

Lucy didn't hesitate she pulled out her whip bolting towards the source. She came out followed by her spirits by the stream. A man with deep black hair that stuck up in a Mohawk held Levy his arm wrapped around her neck. He held a blade in his other hand.

"Oh, Lucy…" the man said his voice making her shiver. He knew his voice. He had been one of the men who hurt her but she was thankful it wasn't the man who had been Damned's Master. She wouldn't be able to think. He'd petrify her. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. I see you've managed to make a deal with a Demon."

"Why are you here? Let go of her!" Erza ordered.

"The Great Titania huh? Well unless you play on spearing me along with your friend here I'd be quiet." The man said. Loki and Virgo prepared an attack but Lucy held up her hand to stop them shaking her head. If there was one thing Damned had taught her, it was to know her weakness. At the moment Levy was her weakness so she'd play this smart.

"Let go of my friend and tell us what you want." Lucy said.

"I was going to leave it with your friend but I might just leave it with you instead. Come here," he smirked evilly. Erza was ready to fight but Lucy gave her a look that told Erza to trust Lucy. She had a plan. Lucy walked up close and her spirits prepared for a signal.

Lucy walked standing a few feet from the man. The man smiled and reached for Lucy but Lucy knew what he was going to do. She whipped her whip at the arm holding Lucy. He shrunk back with pain dropping his hold on Levy. Lucy whipped again at his blade but it caught her shoulder none the less.

Levy ran to safety and Lucy jumped back to her friends.

"I see you've grown a brain since the last time we met." The man said. "Give this to your Master. We'll be seeing each other really soon." The man tossed a letter at Lucy's feet and left into the shadows.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked. Levy was near tears. She'd been so happy thinking things would be normal again but she had let her guard down and after hearing what they were capable she realized how close she had been to a fate like Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy picked up the letter as Erza held Levy. Lucy then started back putting her whip on her waist. She knew their weapons were all tainted with poison. Letting her wound bleed would keep it from spreading until she could see Wendy. The pain was bad but she didn't let is show. Her spirits followed hovering about her and even Damned seemed worried.

The group walked inside the guild and people stared. Gajeel who had been at the bar saw Levy and walked over.

"Levy?" he asked.

"Gajeel," Levy said falling into Gajeel's arms.

"What happened?" he asked stunned. Lucy walked up to Markarov who was sitting on the bar with determination and handed him the letter. She didn't need to read it to know what it said. They were coming and they were bringing an army of thousands as soon as they could gather their forces. The first of the army had to be hiding somewhere waiting as the rest was mustered.

"Lucy?" Markarov asked seeing her arm. She shrugged off the pain. She had felt worse. A lot worse. Natsu came in with Gray and saw Lucy bleeding. He rushed over to her and looked around for Wendy. He knew about their blades and poisons. It was the only one who would hurt her. The only one who could get past Erza.

"Lucy…" Natsu started not sure how to ask a question. Her face was pale and statuesque. She was fighting her fears trying to keep it down even though her stomach turned. Wendy walked in with the two exceeds and saw Lucy.

"Lucy!" she yelled running over. "What happened? Let me see that!" she said forcing Lucy to sit down as Markarov read the letter. He turned to the guild as Wendy healed Lucy.

"They say, 'Fairy Tail, it seems like our little encounter will be sooner than you think. As I write to you our men are preparing to destroy your world. We've proven our strength by breaking some of your strongest and now you know we'll be there soon with over a thousand mages. Fairy Tail will be wiped from the Earth. Enjoy your last days. Letum Mars'." Markarov said. Wendy finished and Lucy got up.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked.

"To train. If they think they've broken us they have something else coming. I'm not the same person who entered their hell. They made sure of that." Lucy said. Everyone stared. This wasn't the Lucy they knew. Their Lucy was cheerful full of smiles, laughs and embarrassing antics caused by Natsu. Now she was preparing to lead in fighting a war. She continued towards the door and Natsu walked after her.

"Where do you want to train?" Natsu asked. She turned to him staring. "We're both not the same. I'm not sure if it's for better or worse but we're not going to let Fairy Tail fall. Fairy Tail is stronger than Letum Mars. We'll take on millions to protect our family." Natsu said his old fire about him. Lucy smiled at Natsu.

"That's for sure. Happy want to watch me beat Natsu?" Lucy called. Happy who had been slumping around since he found out bounded up.

"Aye!" Happy said flying after them.

"Who says you're going to beat me?" Natsu said. Lucy laughed.

"We'll see Natsu. Let's prepare for war."


	10. Chapter 10 Call to Arms

All characters belong to Fairy Tail's owner and creator. Rated T. Enjoy! More is on the way! Sorry this is a little long but I can't cut anything in the build up.

Personal Demons

Call to Arms Chapter Ten

Markarov called a guild meeting early in the morning. Guildharts came for the meeting. He had been out on a mission but word reached him of Fairy Tail's impending battle. He was back for Fairy Tail and to make sure Natsu was alright although he suspected he wasn't. He had heard of Letum Mars before. He knew them as a heartless guild full of murderers and thieves. To think they had captured Natsu and Lucy was a shock. He thought Natsu was better than that but maybe this dark guild was as good as everyone was saying.

"Hello my children, we are now preparing for a war and against thousands we'll need help. I've called upon Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scales to help. Both guilds are mobilizing to help us. I want everyone to train and anyone who doesn't think they will fight will need to fight in self-defense. Lucy and Natsu are the only ones to fight them." Markarov said. "Natsu wants to say a few words." Natsu walked up and sighed.

"Letum Mars or at least the forty or so members we encountered fight by exploiting weaknesses. They found ours fast." He said this looking at Lucy who blushed. Like old times. Almost. "They don't let up. If you let them get the upper hand…well you'll be lucky to just have a couple scars. They enjoy ripping your heart out, shredding it, putting it back together and feeding it to you. Don't let them. Don't give them a weakness if you can help it. Just be smarter than them." Natsu said.

"How do we defeat them?" Droy asked. Neither Natsu or Lucy really had an answer to that. They obviously hadn't otherwise things would have been different. They'd still be the same.

"The best answer I have is by being stronger." Lucy said walking next to Natsu.

"How can we against such odds?" Jet asked slumping back in his chair. Lucy felt like she was in one of her novels and she knew how they went. She knew based on hundreds or plots and characters she read about how to inspire her friends.

"Answer me this what are they fighting for?" Lucy asked mischievously.

"To destroy," Gajeel said.

"For revenge," said Erza.

"For what?" Gray asked.

"I don't think it matters. What matters is we have a greater reason to fight. We don't fight for something as petty as revenge. We're fighting for our land, our friends, our very existence! We won't lose a battle like that. We won't let ourselves. Even if they're stronger I'm not going to back down. They will not destroy Fairy Tail!" Lucy said with pose and elegance like a character from one of her novels. Natsu smiled. That was his Lucy. He always knew she was strong even if she didn't know it herself but now she did. Now everyone could see her strength. "Natsu do you think us and the S-class wizards can train them in time?" Lucy said looking out on her friends knowing someone wouldn't come out of the battle. Someone would never come back. It was inevitable.

"We sure as hell will try to," Natsu said. "Who's first?" Gray and Gajeel stepped up.

"You think you can teach us something, salamander?" Gajeel laughed.

"Why don't we find out." Natsu said preparing to pounce.

"Outside!" Lucy said pointing. "I'm going to get some people to start barricading the doors and windows."

"Fine," Natsu said. "Bet you can't beat me outside," Natsu said leading the group outside. Lucy sighed not able to hide her smile. It was so Natsu and something she had missed seeing.

"Okay who wants to train with me?" Erza asked. The whole guild seemed to shiver scared to train with her.

"Whoever doesn't go with Erza either gets, Guildharts or Markarov." Lucy said. Erza soom had a handeful of followers. Erza was scary but training against the top of Fairy Tail was like suicide. Lucy ended up with Levy and Wendy as the others split up. Everyone was preparing for training and Lucy took Levy and Wendy to the river.

She called out Loki, Sagittarius and Virgo to help but Damned called himself out. He stood leaning against the bridge and Loki shot glares at him. Lucy sighed and the training began. Once Lucy felt Levy and Wendy could hold their own if need be against Letum Mars they started heading back. It was getting late but Lucy wanted to get the guild fixed up.

Everyone was sitting around sweating and panting. Everyone had worked hard but the guild needed work. Lucy didn't want to push anyone and she figured she could call out a few more spirits to help. Somehow they still had a lot of energy especially Damned and Loki who kept fighting.

"Could you guys do something besides fighting?" Lucy finally growled laying her head on the bar.

"Hey if the little lion wants to fight I told him I'm ready any time." Damned said. That annoyed Lucy. She was working hard fighting her own demons and preparing everyone for a war and Damned couldn't stop goofing off egging people on.

"I told the demon I'm ready any time but he's too chicken to make the move. I'd love to pay him back for certain things," Loki said.

"Princess?" Virgo asked as the two started yelling. "Does Princess want to punish Virgo?"

"Could you punish them?" Lucy sighed as Natsu walked over and slung his arm around her shoulders startling Lucy who fell from her stool. She laid on the ground staring up her heart racing.

"Sorry Luce," Natsu said. "What are you doing so on edge?" he asked holding his hand out. Lucy decided just to relax on the floor for a bit where she didn't have her back to anyone. Natsu seemed to read her mood and laid down next to her on the floor. "So?" he asked.

"We have a lot of work to do Natsu and we don't even know how much time we have. We don't know if the other guilds will make it here in time. We don't know anything," Lucy sighed.

"We know we'll win," Natsu said.

"But, at what cost?" Lucy asked looking around the guild. Natsu sighed.

"We can just prepare Luce. Whatever happens…"

"I still feel like it's our fault. We're bringing this on them."

"Lucy," Natsu said sitting up. "You've been preaching about it not being our faults and you're right. We didn't know and these people would come after us sooner or later. It's best we know about them." Lucy nodded sitting up and Natsu helped her up.

"Loki, Virgo, Sagittarius and Damned start putting up the barricades please," Lucy said. They all turned to her and started.

"You know this is going to take awhile can you hold out that long?" Loki asked. That insulted her. She had worked so hard to prove her strength and here he was acting like she was the same. As if in defiance she called out Capricorn as well as Taurus.

"How can I help?" Capricorn asked.

"Lucy! You look so good have you changed your hair or something?" Taurus asked.

"Can you both help with the barricades I'd like to get this done today." Lucy said.

"As you say," Capricorn started managing the other spirits as he helped move the wood to block the windows. Taurus smiled at Lucy still looking at her new outfit. Lucy crossed her arms.

"Taurus do you mind cutting some wood?" asked Loki who gave Lucy a 'you have to be kidding me' look. Lucy just sighed and sat down watching gathering her strength to help within a few minutes.

Loki was standing on a high windowsill hammering some wood down and 'accidently' dropped his hammer on Damned's head below who was doing the same thing to a lower window. Damned rubbed his head glaring up at Loki. Lucy could tell he was going to transform in his true demon form and sighed getting up to deal with the matter.

"What the hell was that for Loki? Do you have butter fingers or something up there?" yelled Damned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were down there." Loki said innocently. "Can you toss me back up my hammer."

"I'll toss you a hammer lion boy!" yelled Damned aiming his hammer to throw it at Loki. Before Damned could release the hammer Lucy had whipped it from his hand. She was rolling up her whip as they stared at her. She placed it back on her waist not looking at them.

"That's enough you two. If you can't get along I'm sending one…" she started and then got a better idea. She smiled at her new plan. "Why don't you two go set up the barricades outside? It should take two of you to move the logs into place."

"Work with him!" they said in unison.

"Go please," Lucy said and the two slumped out together glaring at one another.

"Where'd you get all this wood Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Markarov got it. He had the same idea as me. He ordered it yesterday." Lucy said picking up a hammer. Natsu picked up the other hammer and climbed up the wall to the window Loki had been working on.

"Hey Lucy you know wood burns right?" Natsu asked as he started hammering.

"Yeah still working on that one," she said. She was doing the same and more and more of the guild started to help. Practically the whole guild was helping. Elfman was outside moving the logs by himself as if they were nothing. Loki and Damned fought holding one together not able to decide who should take the lead and who should have to walk backwards. In their bickering they fell into Gray falling over with the log overtop of them. They both yelped and Jet ran past knocking Droy into the log rolling it off them down the small bridge towards the stack of logs that Levy was situating in place. Levy so busy in her work didn't realize she was going to be wedged between the logs and Gajeel jumped over the barricade next to her and caught the log as Levy turned shocked hiding behind Gajeel.

Elfman quickly grabbed the log for Gajeel and Levy was frantic inspecting Gajeel's arm. It was bruised but not badly hurt. Everyone turned to Loki and Damned who stood scratching their backs under their glares. Erza had seen the whole thing and was going to make the two pay.

She quickly became their slave driver forcing the two to work hard and together. They finished outside as Lucy was now on a high windowsill finishing the last of the nails.

"Almost done!" Lucy said sweating. She was under a lot of strain from keeping so many doors open for her spirits and putting up the wood panels. They still didn't have anything for the fire problem yet. Lucy stood happy to be finished and lost her balance. Natsu prepared to catch her but she had her whip out fast using it to attach to the chandelier and using it to propel herself to the banister of the upper floor. Everyone was shocked at first at Lucy's fast reactions but everyone soon saw the old Lucy.

Her boots weren't the most practical for such a feat and they slipped on the banister. She lost her balance starting to fall backwards as Natsu rushed to try to catch her. He wouldn't have gotten in time but lucky for everyone Happy caught Lucy who was frantic and breathing heavily.

Everyone crowded around her and Natsu pushed everyone back giving her room to breathe.

"That was close," Lucy said. "Thanks, Happy"

"Aye!" Happy said happy to be the hero for once. Natsu pulled Lucy to her feat and she looked at her whip still hanging from the chandelier. She realized she wouldn't be able to reach it and sighed looking at it defiantly. Natsu smirked and ran up the stairs jumping onto the chandelier. He then pulled off Lucy's whip and jumped down next to her.

"Show off," she sighed and Natsu smirked giving her, her whip back.

"It's late everyone should rest up. We'll be training again tomorrow!" Natsu yelled. Lucy's spirits left back to their realms and Loki and Damned managed not to say any smart comment to one another under Erza's glare. Lucy headed towards the door and Natsu followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucy asked.

"Well I haven't been over to your place in awhile." Natsu said.

"I'll be fine Natsu. Wendy was going to stay with me."

"I'd do that for you if you want," Lucy was shocked.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Well," Natsu said nervously. "It's kind of selfish but after the other night…" Natsu started. He was at least thankful for not being in the guild but it was still awkward. Lucy climbed over the barricades one after another and made it to the bridge. Lucy stopped walking waiting for an answer.

"So?" she asked.

"Well, Lucy after that request. I've done a lot of thinking. The other night and even today confirmed a few things for me." Natsu stood in front of Lucy his arms on either side of her and his head down. Lucy was blushing.

"What are you doing Natsu?" When Natsu didn't respond she started to try and push him back. She reached for her whip scared not sure what she'd do with it once she had it in her hand. Natsu caught her hand.

"Lucy," Natsu said. Lucy could see tears falling down her cheeks.

"Natsu," Lucy said. She thought they were both past tears or maybe it was her naive wish. She knew there'd be tears soon. Natsu looked up at her and leaned closer to her his eyes locked with hers. Lucy couldn't move a muscle but as Natsu leaned back closer his lips growing closer to hers she grew bright red and started leaning away. Just as his lips gently touched hers she leaned too far over the railing falling backwards into the river dragging Natsu with her.

The two scrambled out of the water on the same side breathing heavily. They didn't look at one another and Lucy got up first. Her head was swimming. She couldn't think straight. This wasn't the Natsu she knew before but her heart had skipped a beat when they had kissed even for that small second.

Where did he think this was going? They were in the middle of pre-battle planning. Was now really the time? When there was a call to arms he wanted to try this? What was going on?


	11. Chapter 11 Chaos of War

All characters belong to Fairy Tail's owner and creator. Rated T.

Personal Demons

Chaos of War Chapter Eleven

Natsu walked with Lucy back to her apartment in silence. His little attempt didn't work. In fact he was dry while Lucy was shivering in the cold night air.

"I'm sorry," Natsu said as they reached Lucy's apartment. Lucy looked at Natsu not sure what she was supposed to say.

"It wasn't your fault," Lucy finally managed to say.

"You're not going to catch a cold right?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow." Natsu said starting off. Lucy walked upstairs to her apartment and found it empty. She was already shivering but now she was lonely. She looked out her window and there was Natsu right in her face. "Miss me already?" he asked.

"What are you doing back here!" Lucy yelled stumbling backwards. "I thought you were leaving?"

"I was but…why were you at the window? Going to call after me?" Natsu asked.

"Why you better get out of here Natsu!"

"Luce come on. Last night was the first restful sleep since we got back." In truth it had been Lucy's as well. She sighed crossing her arms.

"Fine but if you pull anything I'll throw you out the window!" Lucy said grabbing her nightgown from her drawers and heading into the bathroom. She took a quick bath and she could hear Natsu outside laying in her bed snoring. She got out and got changed walking towards her bed. Natsu opened his one eye to look at her. He stared.

"Quit staring and let me get in my bed. You can sleep above the covers." Lucy said and Natsu got up. Lucy jumped under her covers and put her back to Natsu snuggling into her covers. She felt Natsu get in bed next to her. She could feel his heat against her and she shivered. Lucky for her Natsu fell fast asleep and Lucy was able to do the same.

She woke to a warm thing around her waist. It felt good and she rolled over to face Natsu in the face. She bolted up and jumped out of bed knocking Natsu from the bed. She bolted to change as Natsu's nose went to work.

He woke sniffing the air. He was struggling to get Lucy's scent out of his nose and smell the thing that had woke him. Both Lucy and Natsu heard screaming and marching feet. Natsu bolted up looking out the window and Lucy joined him. They both stared out seeing fire in the distance and they could see an army of men in the streets surrounding Fiore.

They were here. Lucy grabbed her keys and whip as someone knocked on her door. Lucy turned.

"Who's there?" she asked. Natsu spun around as he heard them starting to kick in the door. The door fell and several wizards rushed in. Lucy had her whip out and Natsu was on fire.

Natsu ducked swords and other weapons. These wizards were all like Erza equip wizards but luckily very low class. Either that or Natsu and Lucy were much better. Lucy used her whip tossing their swords from their hands. Natsu knocked some of the wizards into her bookcase. The bookcase collapsed and another was tossed through her table. By the time the onslaught was done Lucy's apartment was a wreck.

Natsu stood panting and Lucy looked sadly about her room. She was near tears but there was no time for that. She looked out her window and saw the same wizards blocked every door to every house. They were trapped in or that was what their enemy thought.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu stood up straight and turned back to Lucy.

"Come on Luce, we have to get to Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

"We can't take on this many. We need the other guilds. Where are they?" Lucy asked.

"Who knows. We can't leave our friends. We just have to figure a way inside the guild is all."

"Virgo can help there," Lucy said. She rushed down the stairs of her apartment and snuck into the nearby alley luckily unseen or that's what it seemed. She called on Virgo.

"Is it time for punishment Princess?" she asked.

"No, can you dig us a hole to the guild please?" Lucy asked.

"As you wish Princess," Virgo said digging a hole. Lucy went first followed by Natsu. They soon appeared in the center of the guild. The tables had been turned up on their sides as barricades and some were outside as added barricades. The noise was deafening and Lucy nearly covered her eyes. Wendy was already healing people and people were fighting everywhere. It really was the chaos of war.

"Lucy!" yelled Levy running over.

"About time you showed up Salamander," Gajeel said.

"When did this start?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe an hour ago," Levy said.

"How many have we taken out?"

"Maybe a hundred,"

"There's thousands out there! They're in every street." Lucy was stunned. She hadn't imagined it would be this bad. They didn't have enough resources in the guild to hold out for more than a week. They couldn't kill all of the enemies in that time and anyways they were falling before they reached the harder wizards. These were just the pawns. Just the beginning. Lucy caught herself breathing heavily.

"Natsu what do we do?" Lucy asked turning to her friend. Natsu was as pained as her.

"We need the other guilds and we need them now."

"Happy went out to find out where they were but they shot him down. Wendy is still treating him." Levy said. Natsu looked sadly at the floor. Lucy closed her eyes and relaxed clearing her head.

"I'll find them," Lucy finally said.

"What?!" Natsu yelled. "Not alone! Not with them this close!"

"Natsu if I don't go we won't get out of this. We need them to win this. I won't be greatly missed in the battle but I can make it through. I can call up to seven spirits to aid me Natsu. I can make it through and I can find them. If you left…Natsu Fairy Tail needs you here more than me." Lucy said.

"That's a lie Lucy. They need us both!" Natsu said franticly.

"One of us has to go because we know the enemy the best. They've only had one lesson against them and I suspect we'll need all the fire power we can get."

"Lucy you should stay!" Levy said.

"Who's leaving?" Gray asked walking over.

"Lucy wants to go and find the other guilds." Gajeel said.

"Alone?" Gray asked staring at Lucy.

"I have my spirits I'm not alone." Lucy said.

"We'll protect the Princess," Virgo said and Lucy was happy for her help.

"No! No! NO! Lucy please!" Natsu said. "Let me go instead,"

"No, I should be the one to go."

"But why?"

"Because Natsu I don't get motion sickness and there's going to be transportation involved to make this as fast as possible. If you go they'll exploit this weakness. They'll get you again. I don't want that to happen again." Lucy said. She hated to be so blunt about his weakness but it was the only way he'd let her leave.

"But Luce," Natsu pleaded.

"Natsu, give me another option then." None of them had another option. Natsu gulped and Markarov walked over.

"Good Lucy can you go find the other guilds?" Markarov asked ready for a fight but he soon realized they had already discussed the matter.

"I'll leave in a few. I want to do one thing first," Lucy said pulling out a key. "Lyra the Harp come forth!" Lyra came forth with her harp.

"What do you need Lucy?" Lyra the cheery white winged girl with a bonnet asked.

"Can you serenade the enemy to sleep for as long as you can?" Lucy asked.

"Of course," Lyra said pulling her harp towards the door and starting playing. Lucy sighed and turned back to her friends as the enemy fell asleep and Fairy Tail regrouped. Erza walked over.

"I don't like you going alone but it doesn't seem there's a choice." Erza said hugging Lucy. "Be careful and come back soon." Lucy nodded and Levy wrapped her in a huge hug.

"Be very careful Lu-chan! I know you can do this!" Levy said. Lucy nodded.

"Be careful," Gray said.

"Be safe child," Markarov said.

"Good luck blondie," Gajeel said. Lucy looked at their sad faces and turned to Natsu.

"Can I walk with you out?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded.

"Don't have such long faces guys. I'll be back. You guys just hold out and be strong. I'll be back real soon. You won't realize I'm gone it will be such a short period of time." Lucy said. They nodded and Lucy turned to Virgo as Lyra finished.

"Anything else Lucy?" Lyra asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Not for now. Thank you Lyra," Lucy said. Lyra smiled cheerfully and went back to the spirit realm. "Virgo, can you dig me a hole out of here to the forest?"

"Of course Princess," Virgo said jumping into the ground. Lucy turned back to her friends and then smiled. She jumped in after followed by Lucy.

It wasn't long before they were out of Fiore in the forest. Natsu stood up and turned to Lucy.

"Lucy," Natsu started. Lucy just smiled.

"I'll be fine. You just stay strong here."

"I'm going to miss you Luce,"

"I'll miss you too but I'll be back." Lucy looked at Natsu's sad face. It made her heart ache. Natsu leaned down to her to try and kiss her but Lucy gently placed her pointer finger on his lips stopping him. "This way you know I'll be back. It's a promise," Lucy smiled gently. Natsu sighed. Lucy was always so weird.

"Fine," Natsu said pulling her into a hug instead. They held each other close. "You be careful and come back soon okay? If you need me find a way to get me a sign. I'll find a way to get to you. I promise you that." Natsu said. Lucy pulled back and smiled.

"I will, goodbye Natsu." She said starting to walk off. Natsu looked at the hole he'd have to climb through back without Lucy.

"Bye Luce! Stay safe!" Natsu yelled.

"You do the same Natsu!" Lucy said. She turned her back tears falling down her cheeks. She hated every second of this. She knew if she turned around she'd go back and forget about the other guilds but she couldn't. They needed her to do this. It really was chaos. She just hoped that soon it would all be over and they could get back to whatever remained of their normal lives.


	12. Chapter 12 The War

Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters and places belong to their creator. No infringement is intended. So here it is the WAR! I hope you're all ready because from here on out things get heated up. Rated T. Enjoy!

Personal Demons

The War Chapter Twelve

Lucy rushed through the forest running alone. Virgo went back to allow Lucy to conserve her strength. Lucy could hear feet running behind. She was being followed but she couldn't stop. She couldn't get caught and she couldn't waste time fighting stupid wizards. Not at a time like this. Fairy Tail needed her to get through and find the other guilds she had no time to waste.

Lucy bolted over a branch and rushed up a tree letting the men pass beyond her. There were maybe ten of them and she needed to keep going. She had to make it to the train. She couldn't fail.

She bolted down the tree rushing towards the train station her heart pounding. She saw the train starting to pull out of the station and she could see some members of Letum Mars on the roof. She cursed to herself and inspected the train as its speed grew. She'd have to run for it.

She bolted for the train rushing to grab a hold. She grabbed it as her feet couldn't keep up. She struggled to pull herself up on the steps and she sat there panting. She had to find a way to make it to Blue Pegasus. They had to have gotten the message, right?

Lucy slowly got up and looked inside the train. She gasped it was transporting a whole fleet of Letum Mars away from Fairy Tail? She couldn't let them make it that was for sure. She'd have to find a way to stop the train or disconnect the cars which meant she'd have to get to the front of the train. She was thankful she had jumped on the back car and not in the middle which would have made things worse. She started climbing up the side peering over the roof seeing a member of Letum Mars walking along the roof of the moving train.

She pulled out her whip and climbed on top as the member was turned the other way. She was shaking as she used her whip to grab his foot and toss him off the top of the train. Her heart was racing as she looked down the train. Twelve cars and eleven more wizards. She'd need help. She looked at her keys looking for someone to help. She needed stealth. She needed Sagittarius. She called him out quietly and Sagittarius was about to great her warmly when noticing her trying to keep him quiet.

"I need you to take them out quietly and unnoticed," she said hoping they'd continue not looking in her direction long enough for Saggitarius to take aim.

"Moshi moshi of course," he said pulling out his bow and arrows. He took aim and shot just as the first member turned towards them. They landed hard against the roof and Lucy could hear people yelling below. She needed to get to the front now!

She bolted forwards jumping from car to car not having the time to let her fear flood her senses. She made it to the front of the train jumping down into the coal of the train. The engineer turned to her frightened at first but then saw the Fairy Tail insignia on her hand.

"Fairy Tail?" he asked.

"Yes," she said getting up.

"I'm saved! Where's the dragon slayer?"

"Not here,"

"What about the red head or the ice guy?"

"I'm all you've got," The man looked sadly.

"I just got the blonde! I'm doomed!" he cried out in despair. Lucy glared at him but hearing people coming towards them she realized they needed to disconnect the train and if she could derail it or something.

"How do we disconnect the cars?" Lucy asked.

"There's a pin but it's not something someone like you could pull." The engineer said.

"I'll manage," she said walking towards the end of the train. She looked down at the ground passing below her as she looked at the pin in its hole. It was really wedged in. She took a deep breath trying to pull it up with her eyes closed but it wouldn't budge. Her heart was pounding so fast she could barley think. She tried to kick it but nothing worked. She really wished Natsu was there. He could just burn it and it would melt but then again he'd be so motion sick he probably wouldn't be able to. In reality anyone but her could probably break it. Then Lucy smiled remembering the spirit she needed.

She grabbed the Demon key calling him forth for the first time. The rest of the time he just came of his own free will.

"Damned can you burn this?" Lucy asked pointing at the pin holding the cars together.

"You insult me Master," Damned said burning it apart. "Now what about them?" Damned asked with an evil grin.

"Well we can't let them get back to Fairy Tail can we?" Lucy asked catching his drift.

"Give me five minutes," Damned smiled his body morphing into his demon form.

"You've got three," Lucy said starting back to the engineer as Damned jumped the distance to the cars as they started drifted farther back. Lucy could hear the ruckus behind her as Damned had his fun burning some of his extra energy off. The engineer beamed at her.

"I didn't know you had such powerful spirits," he said. Lucy shrugged sitting down trying to relax her still racing.

"Well he's a demon to be exact," Lucy said peeking her right eye open to see the engineer's face go pale. She smirked as Damned walked over after jumping on the back of the train. He startled Lucy.

"I only took two," he smiled back in his human form. Lucy could smell fire and wanted to look back. Damned pushed her down. "Nothing a lady should see anyways. Let's just say they won't be anywhere anytime soon." He smiled. Lucy could almost forget he was a demon at times but this reminded her he still wasn't as human as he seemed.

"How long until we reach the station?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe an hour," the engineer said. "Thank you,"

"It's what Fairy Tail does," she smiled relaxing again as Damned sat watch on top of the train.

"Oh, Sagittarius told me to tell you he still doesn't like me and he went back." Lucy nodded at Damned trying to relax and conserve her power. She had a feeling she'd end up in another fight soon enough.

Natsu was back and everyone scrambled to pull together resources as others dealt with the sleeping enemy. They didn't like doing it that way but what choice did they have. Lucy had bought them an advantage and they had to use. Natsu didn't partake he wanted to try and close the tunnel but Levy wanted to gather supplies first.

"No!" Natsu said. "If they find you, they find the hole and they'll get in here. We can't let them do that!"

"We need supplies, Natsu." Levy said. "We have less than a week's worth."

"Why didn't you tell Lucy?"

"Because she doesn't need to become carless in her haste" Natsu felt it was more and more hopeless. He was worried sick about Lucy. He never let her go on a mission alone and now she was on the most dangerous mission he could think of.

"We need to close the hole before they find it." Natsu said finally.

"I won't go alone." Levy said.

"I don't care Levy. You're not going. We're closing the hole!"

"What's going on Salamander? Why are you yelling at Levy?" Gajeel asked walking over.

"She wants to go through the hole, travel through the surrounded town, get supplies, bring it back and then close the hole!" Natsu growled.

"That's a lot to do Levy and the place is surrounded." Gajeel started.

"Thank you," Natsu said relieved.

"But I'll go with you," Gajeel announced.

"What!" Natsu yelled.

"Let's go bookworm," Gajeel said.

"Master," yelled hoping for backup but he was nowhere to be seen. He was probably trying to help manage the battle that had started again outside. Natsu shook his head.

"Gajeel," Natsu warned. "You iron eating moron you're going to get us all killed!"

"Salamander stop worrying. I'm a dragon slayer and there's a lot of iron around with Levy if I need it."

"How…" Gajeel just climbed in after Levy and left. They were insane! They were going to get killed! Natsu took out his anger on the unsuspecting enemies outside.

Levy and Gajeel got out looking around not seeing any wizards. They slowly crept towards the market and snuck in a shop. The people inside were serving members of Letum Mars not like they had a choice.

Gajeel hoped they didn't notice them but they did and they were surrounded.

"Great," Gajeel said.

"Natsu was right, this is harder than I thought." Levy said.

"Just stay close. I don't want to lose someone so small." Gajeel said. Levy pulled out her pen and prepared to fight. Gajeel smiled preparing to fight his way out. Gajeel grinned. He was going to enjoy this war or at least that's what he thought before he knew the blackness of Letum Mars.


	13. Chapter 13 Disasters

Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters and places belong to their creator. No infringement is intended. Rate T. Enjoy!

Personal Demons

Disasters Chapter Thirteen

Natsu was busy helping to fight the enemies when they stopped and pulled back. Natsu heard laughing and it wasn't just any laugh. It was the laugh of the one man Natsu hated.

"Natsu!" he yelled from somewhere in the crowd of enemies. Natsu rolled his fingers into a fist.

"What do you want?" Natsu yelled. The man just laughed. He really hated him. Suddenly the man who had tried to capture Levy walks forth and Erza recognizes him.

"Hello Titania, it's nice to see you so soon." He sneered.

"Why are you here?" Natsu growled.

"Is that really a good way to talk to the person who made you into the warrior you are today? Where's Lucy?" he asked. Natsu grew agitated but he was trying to keep his head clear to no avail.

"I'm going to kill you," Natsu growled.

"Perhaps but not now"

"How are you so sure?"

"Well I do have a couple of your friends here with me." He said as some of the wizards walked out holding Gajeel and Levy. Natsu was right and he hated it. Gajeel and Levy were held strong and they were both limp. He really hated when he was right. He couldn't but help if Lucy was here she'd find a plan but she wasn't. He had to be mature enough to create one himself.

"I can see that," Natsu said. "What do you plan to do?"

"Wouldn't you want to know. Well I'll just keep these two you know maybe for five months or so," he said. Natsu couldn't hold himself back. He just couldn't. He bolted forwards fire in his hand grabbing Levy first knocking the men away from him. The man laughed as Erza took Levy to safety and he stood inches from his torture.

The whole day had a been a disaster. Lucy was gone. His friends were captured. They were surrounded and now he stood face to face with the only person who could scare him. The only person who knew what to do to him to make him crumble.

The man laughed in his face.

"Always the hero right? Too bad you couldn't help Lucy back then. We'll find her soon." He laughed.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"We know she left and is hiding somewhere. We'll find her. We'll show you what we can do to her." He grinned devilishly. Natsu turned punching him in the face. He stumbled back laughing. "You sure have changed. Are you sure you're not that scared little boy anymore hiding behind your little scarf like a baby crying for someone to help?"

"You put an end to any childish behavior. Not you get to deal with the product!" Natsu said throwing another punch. This time the man ducked it swung around him and tripped him to the ground. Natsu got up in defiance.

"Still so fiery though. I thought I broke you of that."

"Let him go. This is between me and you."

"It's never just been between you and me. Do you know what happened years ago? Do you know I used to be a part of Fairy Tail? Not long after Markarov became master. I was the only one he ever banned from coming back. Not that you can count Laxus. From what I hear this grandson of his is roaming around doing goodwill missions or something pathetic like that."

"A part of Fairy Tail?"

"Oh yes my dear Salamander. I remember you as a little boy before I left. We didn't talk much then. I only saw you a handful of times before I was forced into excise." Natsu as shocked as he was managed to grab Gajeel tossing him back into Gray who was walking up to help. Gray rushed Gajeel in and stood behind Natsu. "I was disappointed seeing you so childish before but now look at you. I made you a man!"

"That's what you think," The man leaned towards Natsu's ear.

"We'll see Salamander. I'd like to see you scream out in pain again before I make you watch me kill all your friends starting with that blonde. Once I find her the fun will really begin." The man then stepped back into the line of enemies disappearing.

"Come back here you bastard! You coward!" Natsu yelled frustrated and scared. Gray had to pull him inside as he continued screaming at the man going hysterical.

"Snap out of it Natsu!" Gray said. Wendy inspected Gajeel and Levy she sighed relieved.

"They're fine. Just unconscious thankfully," Wendy said. Natsu pulled away from Gray and looked at the holes in the ground. They'd have to do something and soon. He couldn't let them hunt Lucy in the way he knew they were. She wasn't an animal or a prize. She was Lucy. His Lucy.

Lucy arrived at the station and she saw fire in the distance. She could hear fighting and see members of Letum Mars in the streets. Not as many as back at Fairy Tail but enough to unnerve her. How many did they have on their side? This was such a disaster.

"Come on Master let's go get your friends some help. Anyways I'd enjoy kicking some more butt," Damned said changing into his demon form smiling evily.

"Don't overdo it," Lucy warned. Damned smiled cracking his knuckles as he stood on fire.

"Don't worry. I've already got that kind of energy out of me."

"Really?" Lucy said thinking about the train. Don't think. Just react. We don't have time for this mess. Loki then popped up starteling her.

"I'm not letting him have all the fun," he said annoyed. Lucy sighed. Despite their annoying behavior she comforted knowing they were with her. She pulled out her whip as they walked from the station into the streets with Letum Mars.

"Let's kick some butt for Fairy Tail," Lucy said preparing to fight and call anymore spirits as need be. If anything else could go worse she bet it was going to. Everything was falling apart in the huge disaster of a day.


	14. Chapter 14 Hopeless

Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters and places belong to their creator. No infringement is intended. Rated T. Wow I can't believe I'm up to chapter fourteen so soon! Enjoy!

Personal Demons

Hopeless Chapter Fourteen

Natsu was still fuming pacing the guild like a caged… dragon. He needed to get back at that man but he was so mad Gajeel didn't listen. He was mad the man was once part of Fairy Tail and turned against them. He was mad about Lucy being out there alone without him being hunted. He was mad they were trapped inside the guild. He was just mad but it was only a cover to protect him from the fear rising in his gut.

That man would be hard to face. He knew every move, every reaction and everything that made him tick. He had enough time to find out. Now he needed to find out about this man but he'd need Levy to inspect the Fairy Tail book of records that kept track of missions, new members, damages and exiles. He slammed his fist on the bar startling the members sitting and resting as others fought outside. It was never ending. It had been nearly twelve hours of fighting and it was growing dark but they just kept coming. There was so many that they were so rested and fresh while Fairy Tail was losing energy.

Natsu wanted to scream in rage and chuck something but he couldn't. He'd have to think. He hated thinking. That's what Lucy did…sometimes. He just reacted and fought but that wouldn't work against an enemy like this. On top of it all they needed to close the whole.

"Natsu," Erza said walking over.

"What do you want?" Natsu growled not able to control the venom in his voice.

"Don't give me that tone, Natsu. I wanted to ask your opinion on something," Erza nearly snapped. She was tired and needed rest but she wanted to stay up with the members as they'd fight through the night.

"What?" Natsu managed to say a little bit nicer but with the same rage. Erza sighed.

"What's that man's name? He mentioned he was a part of Fairy Tail and that he knew us as kids."

"I don't know if that's true."

"Why don't we ask the Master?"

"I haven't been able to find him. I don't know where he is and we don't have time to try and find him."

"Natsu! We need more fire power out here!" Gray yelled. Natsu sighed.

"See what I mean" he said bolting off outside to help.

Damned, Loki and Lucy had managed to fight their way down the first street. All three of them were covered in the blood of their enemy and they were gasping for air. They had barley gotten into the town and they were all drained. Lucy felt a pinch of hopelessness try and consume her. Tears fell down her cheeks and she tried to push them back. She'd have to find a way. She looked up at the stars wondering if Fairy Tail was doing the same.

"There's too many of them," Loki said.

"That's what you think," Damned said.

"Even you can't take them all," Loki growled back.

"Do you want to bet?" Damned asked. "I'll show you!"

"Can you two just stop this! We can't just run in there with brute force. We need a plan." Lucy said managing to get her emotions in check. She could cry herself to sleep later. She sighed and looked around. She had been to the town before. It was made in a pinwheel formation. They had to get the enemy in one place and obliterate them all at once. Playing cat and mouse was wasting too much energy and time. Time was a luxury they had.

Lucy called out some more spirits to help. She called on Capricorn, Sagittarius, Aquarius (who drenched her with water), Scorpio and Virgo. Seven in total spirits. Her own little army. She explained a plan to them and of course Aquarius didn't like it. She just wanted to go back with Scorpio but after a few kind words from Scorpio even Aquarius agreed. Just as they started to split up to do their jobs Damned placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember the training, let the magic around you fuel you." Damned said kindly. He liked his Master more than he thought possible and although he had to respect her wishes he didn't like the plan. It was too dangerous but they didn't really have a choice or a better option.

Lucy put her whip down and looked around the corner. There were Letum Mars members everywhere. She smiled hoping she could manage to run the distance. She took one last breath and bolted from around the corner. She ran through the streets and the mages saw her as she knew they would.

They yelled at her chasing her with greedy haste as she bolted faster. Her legs screaming in pain as she strained them to run faster. The mages aimed arrows, threw fire, ice and did everything in their powers to try and stop her. She tripped over an unseen barrel in the street tumbling maybe a street away from the center of the town.

The mages were catching up and her knees bled. She had scraped them pretty bad through her long socks. She scrambled to her feet just as they were nearly on top of her. She somehow managed to make it to the center of the town and she fell practically onto the fountain there. She was gasping for air her knees bleeding onto the fountain.

The mages thought they had her as more and more showed up. There was soon maybe a good thousand in the center of town peering down at her.

"How much do you think the Master will pay for the blonde back?" someone asked. Lucy tried not to shiver at the thought. She tried to keep calm as the rest of the mages she could see arrived. She looked up to the roof closest to the fountain and turned to Aquarius who sat there peering down. She could see out of the corner of her eyes her other spirits waiting on roofs waiting for her signal to jump down and block the streets. She was waiting for one particular demon to give her the signal all the mages where there.

The mages grew closer and the spirits grew restless. Where's the signal Damned? Lucy thought. Please, tell me I didn't trust the wrong person for this. She pleaded. Then she heard the whistle and relaxed. She pulled out her whip standing on the fountain. They laughed at her not knowing what she was doing. She wrapped the whip around her hand holding onto the handle and then whipping it around the fountain. She prepared her stance for what was to come.

"What's that for blondie?" someone called.

"A little scared or something," another laughed. Lucy calmed herself preparing. She'd hate this part. She still hated water more than anything else and Natsu wasn't here to help her relax in it. She finally felt ready and snapped her left hand turning and holding onto the whip with both hands as Aquarius created a wave of water crashing the mages around. Lucy held on under water so she wouldn't be tossed around.

Her knees screamed in pain reminding her about her months in Letum Mars. She wanted to crawl into a ball and cry. The water scared her still and she knew she couldn't let it but mind over matter didn't always work. Especially when her mind was still a jumbled mess with doors and hallways that led to places she never wanted to revisit and words she never said or thought but were imprinted into her. She closed her eyes holding her breath waiting for the water to recede but it didn't.

Her lungs started to scream reminding her of how much she hated water. That stupid bucket and towel that nearly killed her time and time again. Now, she was waiting. What happened? What was going wrong? Suddenly a hand grabbed hers tearing the whip from her hand pulling her to the surface.

She gasped for air opening her blurry eyes. She turned to her savior to look at Loki. She was relieved. She looked at him with an inquisitive brow as she saw the other spirits attacking the mages that were managing to swim.

"Aquarius over did it," Loki explained. "Virgo is digging a drain," Loki then helped Lucy climb to a roof where Damned helped her up.

"Not back Master," Damned said praising her as he threw fireball after fireball with acute accuracy. It wasn't long before Virgo dug far enough for the water to begin to drain faster. The mages were tossed around in a whirl pool as Sagittarius took shot. When the water was drained Loki jumped down with Scorpio and Capricorn. The three laid a massive onslaught on the remaining mages.

Lucy grew very tired very quickly. She tried to use Damned's methods to absorb the magic she needed to keep it up but it wasn't working. She began to panic. Luckily the mages were all left unconscious as Lucy started to lose consciousness. She started slipping off the roof and Damned grabbed her as the spirits were slowly being forced to leave in the order she had called them.

Damned could feel the pull for him to go back to his realm and he jumped off the roof holding Lucy in his arms. He wanted to put her somewhere safe but as Loki finally was forced back he knew he was next. He looked down at his Master and placed her gently behind the fountain. He couldn't stay much longer she was practically unconscious. He left to his own dismay.

Lucy stirred in the arms of someone trying to see their face but not having the strength to. She figured she was captured again after all her hard work. She wouldn't get back now. She had doomed Fairy Tail to the same fate. A tear fell down her cheek as she passed out again ready to give up as it was now hopeless.


	15. Chapter 15 Old Friends

Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters and places belong to their creator. No infringement is intended. Rated T. Thanks to all who read! Enjoy yet another chapter!

Personal Demons

Old Friends Chapter Fifteen

Gajeel bolted up slamming his head into Levy who was peering over him dabbing his head dry or sweat with a towel. The two fell backwards and Levy hissed rubbing her now sore head.

"Your head is really made of iron," Levy said still rubbing her head. Gajeel sat up and looked at the bump on Levy's head.

"Sorry but you shouldn't peer over people like that. It's dangerous," Gajeel said. "Wait, why were you peering over me? How long have I been out?"

"Oh don't worry not much longer than me maybe a few hours." Levy said coyly.

"You idiot!" Natsu said grabbing Gajeel by the shirt and pulling him to his feet. "I told you didn't I? Did you think I was joking Gajeel? Do you know how much you were in?"

"Natsu," Levy tried to interrupt.

"I mean if you want a death wish I promise you I'll make mine a hell of a lot quicker than his way!" Gajeel knocked Natsu's hands away glaring right back at the enraged dragon slayer.

"You know what if I was wrong? No one got hurt," Gajeel growled.

"No one got hurt because I had to run out there and save you two! What happened to protecting Levy huh?" Gajeel didn't like that he couldn't. He looked at the floor. "So!"

"What do you want me to say Salamander?" Gajeel growled losing his patience.

"Just listen to me for once!"

"Like Hell I will but perhaps for other's sakes I'll try. Satisfied?" Natsu snorted at him turning to Levy.

"Levy I need you to go through this book and find the first excile the Master ever did as the Master of course." Natsu said pulling a big book off a nearby table. It was heavy and he handed it to Levy who struggled with the weight. "You have it?" he asked a little concerned as she swayed with its weight.

"Of course," Levy said dropping the book on the floor and sitting down next to it pulling out her glasses. "I'll let you know when I do." She said as Natsu left. Natsu was a lot harsher and almost cruel under the stress he was going through. No one knew what it was like to face an enemy so strong, to be faced with their worst nightmare and to have the person they cared about most being hunted alone while they were helpless to do anything. No. No one had a clue what it was like.

Gajeel walked and sat down next to Levy.

"I'm sorry," he said. Levy looked up at him with her glasses over her eyes and a questioning brow.

"What for?" Levy asked going back to work.

"For not being able to protect you back there," Levy smiled continuing her work.

"Gajeel we're fine. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else with me back there."

"But Levy…"

"Gajeel don't be like Natsu here. It's fine so let it go. Anyways no harm no foul." Then Levy came across a name that was blacked out. She stared at it looking for a date anything but the only word next to the blacked out line was exiled. She had found the page but it shed no light on the person. "I have to show Natsu this," Levy said struggling to pick up the book. Gajeel sighed and picked the book up for her holding the page with his hand for her.

"Come on bookworm," he sighed as he let Levy lead him out. They walked downstairs and looked for Natsu.

"Where's Natsu?" Levy asked Mirajane.

"He's outside why?" Mirajane asked curious.

"Well then where's the Master?"

"I don't know. He left through the one hole hours ago after a huge fight with Natsu that left Erza in charge temporarily. He said he'd be back in a few."

"Natsu really wants that hold closed."

"Yeah it has me nervous too. We can't close it until the Master gets back though."

"I'll find the Salamander," Gajeel said. He rushed outside and then pulled the flaming idiot inside as he growled at Gajeel. Gajeel ignored him and then he saw Levy and calmed down. Natsu pulled ahead of Gajeel to Levy.

"So anything?" Natsu asked.

"No," Levy said. "Look it's blacked out. You can't read it." She said pointing to the spot. Natsu balled his fist slamming it on the table.

"Natsu?" Mirajane asked.

"The Master had to leave now! In the middle of this!" Natsu growled.

"What's the man's name?" Mirajane asked.

"Lucifer Kaster," Natsu growled shivering saying his name. The name of the man who led his torture. Who had nearly killed his body and soul. Natsu hated the name.

"Lucifer?" Mirajane said growing pale.

"You remember him?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"Remember him? Yeah, I do. He was the one who could read minds and he was extremely proficient with a blade. Don't you remember him reading everyone's mind that day? Guildharts was going to strangle him. The kid had an uncanny ability to torture people. Don't you remember how he read your mind about Igneel? You were going to kill him." Mirajane said.

"What happened?" Natsu asked vaguely remembering an annoying black haired boy who had known too much about him.

"He…" Mirajane started.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"He read a little girl's mind and she nearly died because of it." Mirajane said.

"Whose?"

"It doesn't matter. The Master took it as an offense to attack one of our own. He exiled him and no one ever heard from him again."

"Luke," Erza said ears dropping. "I remember that devilish kid," Erza said knowing who the girl was.

Lucy woke to someone calling her name. It sounded very far away and she didn't want to know who it was. She just wanted it to end. Someone shook her and she laid limply.

"Is she alright?" someone asked.

"I don't know," someone else said.

"Did you see what she did? It was amazing!" a third person said.

"The poor doll should be fine. She just needs her rest. Relax Lucy, you're safe." said a very familiar voice.

"Bob! I have a perfume of strength here!" someone yelled triumphantly.

"No let her rest. The poor doll has been through a lot. Go finish with the repairs. When she wakes we leave." The person said patting her head and she couldn't stay awake any longer. She passed out not feeling well enough to fight against anyone but somehow she felt slightly safe like she knew these people. She was so frightened no matter what she didn't trust anyone in the state she was in. Why should she? She was being hunted. She only hoped Natsu and Fairy Tail could hold on just a little while longer.


	16. Chapter 16 To the Rescue?

Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters and places belong to their creator. No infringement is intended. Rated T. Enjoy yet another chapter!

Personal Demons

To the Rescue? Chapter Sixteen

"Lucy!" someone yelled happily as Lucy woke her eyes slowly opening to stare at none other than one of the most popular guys in Blue Pegasus Hibiki. He smiled warmly at Lucy. "How do you feel?" he asked. She was relieved. She was alive and in safe hands.

"How long have I been out?" Lucy asked slowly sitting up.

"About three days," Eve said cheerfully another one of the guys she knew walked up to her carrying a tray with a lavish breakfast.

"Three days!" Lucy screamed. "Oh no! That means it's been at least four days I've been gone. I need to get back to Fairy Tail!"

"Easy Lucy," Hibiki said.

"Eat and we can leave," Ren said walking over. He crossed his arms waiting as Lucy ate quickly.

"You're going to make yourself sick doll!" Bob said. He was dressed in his pink leotard as always and shook his head at Lucy. Lucy ate slower and then sat on the side of the bed.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Well we received your message and then as we prepared to leave…" Eve started.

"Those Letum Mars shot down our Pegasus ship," Ichiya growled. "I have a perfume of hate my lovely lady prepared for them!" Lucy sighed she didn't need all this attention. She just needed to get back.

"Any word from Lamina Scales?" she asked.

"Last we heard they had already head out," Ren said.

"Well the few who decided to go. Apparently they've had a run in with Letum Mars before and didn't want to get in their way again. Anyone who were willing came here. They add maybe fifty to our numbers." Hibiki said. Lucy nodded getting up.

"Then let's go, who knows what's happened to my beloved Fairy Tail." Lucy checked her keys and she felt better. She was ready to fight for Fairy Tail with everything she had.

"We're off to save the lovely Erza!" Ichiya said. Lucy couldn't help but think how if Erza was there she would have kicked him for such a comment. Ichiya annoyed her too much.

Natsu looked from Erza to Mirajane and back.

"Who'd he almost kill?" Natsu asked.

"Well he's the reason I can transform into Satan Soul. It nearly killed me." Mirajane admitted.

"What!" Natsu yelled.

"You're not deaf Natsu," Erza sighed.

"How? What? When?" Natsu started shocked. He slowly regained himself as he realized why Markarov hadn't said anything. Just then Markarov jumped up the hole with Guildharts and Laxus.

"I'm back children," Markarov said. Fairy Tail cheered to have some powerful S-class wizards back to help. They joined the fight quickly helping to knock down row after row of mages but it didn't last long

Natsu was soon showing off to Guildharts who was saddened to see how different his almost adopted son had become. When the wave seemed to slacken Guildharts pulled Natsu aside.

"How are you Natsu?" Guildharts asked.

"Fine," Natsu managed to lie.

"Natsu," Guildharts warned.

"How can you expect? I'm well over my head and everyone knows it," Natsu growled walking off. Guildharts saw Cana drinking at the bar.

"Cana!" Guildharts yelled cheerfully. "How are you my daughter? I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Guildharts," Cana sighed.

"Oh can't you call me dad just this once Cana?"

"Fine dad…" she started but then couldn't say what she had on her mind to her cheerful father. "keg drinking contest!" she smirked grabbing a keg. The two sat drinking playfully annoying the rather serious Natsu.

"Now you know what it feels like when you and Gray fight." Erza said hitting Natsu on the back.

"Where is that Icicle?" Natsu asked.

"He's in the Infirmary with Juvia. She took a pretty hard hit or rather she jumped in front of Gray protecting him. Gray hasn't left her side yet."

"How's Wendy?"

"She's holding up pretty well. She sleeps in between waves to regain her power to heal us as we come in. This is all twisted,"

"Wait until you really get to meet the man," Natsu growled heading to talk to Gray. Natsu walked into the infirmary and Gray sat next to Juvia's bed. Gray saw Natsu and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood Natsu go away," Gray growled.

"How long has see been like that?" Natsu asked seeing the unconscious Juvia.

"Since she jumped in front of me, why did she have to do it? How stupid can she be?"

"I don't know how stupid girls can be but I do know they're a lot stronger than they seem. Take Lucy for example she only looks innocent. How many times as she smacked us?"

"Juvia isn't Lucy,"

"No, but I think the two are pretty alike don't you? I mean minus Lucy's act for finding danger and Juvia's obsession with you."

"Why does it take something like this to set us straight? Why can't we just see things when it's easy?" Natsu shrugged. It had gone over his dense head.

"I don't know Icicle but she'll be fine under Wendy's care. We're going to need you back downstairs soon."

"I'll be down in a little while," Natsu nodded walking out. He shut the door and sighed he really missed Lucy and he hated knowing she was alone somewhere. What if Lucifer did catch her? Then what would he do? He couldn't think like that or at least not yet. He walked back downstairs and outside to relieve some of the wounded. Everyone was running on empty and despite three fresh powerful mages they could only hold off the inevitable.

. Lucifer was reading their minds behind the lines giving orders laying on a cot eating grapes like some kind of king. He knew every move and now he finally had something to use against Guildharts.

Lucifer sighed looking towards the sky.

"Commander why haven't we found the blonde?" he asked.

"She destroyed a train of our men and apparently rescued Blue Pegasus from our men sir." The Commander said.

"Did she? Well now what has become of our little Princess? Why don't we throw her a party for when she gets back? It would be very fun don't you think?" he asked with an evil grin. The Commander smiled.

"It sounds superb Master,"

"Prepare the men, that is all. We'll begin at midnight," he said laying back into his cot closing his eyes seeing the battle from inside the minds of his enemies. Fairy Tail had been a fool to make an enemy out of him and now they'd pay the price. There was nothing Natsu's blonde friend Lucy could do to stop him. Fairy Tail would fall.


	17. Chapter 17 The Past

Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters and places belong to their creator. No infringement is intended. Rated T. Sorry if it's at all confusing more is going to be explained in this chapter about Lucifer Kaster. Mirajane calls him Luke though. It's explained so please read on thanks! Also these may come out slower due to the holidays but I'll try my best to keep them coming.

Personal Demons

The Past Chapter Seventeen

Lucifer sat up straight in his cot waking from his slumber. Mirajane was here too? Duh! He was stupid to think she'd leave her home. She had been very forgiving about the incident. He didn't mean to do that to her but he hadn't understood his powers and he was feared for that. It wasn't his fault but everyone told him it was.

It had been a simple rainy day and he had sat under a tree in the rain. Alone. He had always been alone. He had never been as cheerful as the others. He was an orphan. Mirajane had been sweet. She came outside to see him. Make sure he was okay and they left to explore the map he had found in the Fairy Tail library.

It was an innocent little game. No one was supposed to get hurt but facing Satan Soul he couldn't do anything to protect the one person who cared for him. What made it worse was she nearly died and he was tossed out for it. It wasn't his fault and the Master didn't understand. The old Master would have but not Markarov. He didn't care it was his first month as Master and that the old Master just left after giving him the position. It didn't matter. He was tossed out alone with no one and nothing.

Did Markarov really expect him to just walk away? Was he that naive? Markarov had been right when he warned him that he had a blackness in him. Now they would all see what happens to a man consumed by the blackness within.

He looked over to the clock and smiled. Five minutes to midnight. He rose from his cot and strolled to the back lines of his army. He stopped the onslaught and prepared them for the final siege. He could listen to all the members of Fairy Tail grow uneasy. They were like animals. They knew when they were beaten and they were scared. Oh, how he loved the feeling of fear as he read it in their minds.

He had the drums sound and the horns blare. Fairy Tail shivered and they barricaded the doors. It made him laugh. Simple wood and rock would now keep him out. Anyways he still had a party to throw for the Princess Lucy.

Lucy got on the Blue Pegasus ship with her friends from Blue Pegasus and Lamina Scales. She was grateful for their help. She stood at the front of the ship and she just hoped they'd make in time. They couldn't be too late but nearly four days of onslaught from the man who had tortured her and Natsu. How could they last much longer? She looked out as they flew.

"It will only take a few more hours," Hibiki said walking up to her and startling her.

"Oh" she said very distantly. "Thanks,"

"It's Fairy Tail they'll be fine," Hibiki said trying to cheer her up.

"How would you feel if your home was being attacked by an enemy like this?" Lucy asked.

"I'd trust my guild to hold out until I got back. I mean we're talking about Fairy Tail the number one guild in Fiore!"

"You don't know Letum Mars," Lucy shuddered.

"But I do," a girl with bright orange hair wearing a green dress and a dark green cloak. She carried a staff with her and smiled lightly at her. "I'm Lauren of Lamina Scales. I know what you're up against although we weren't under their full wrath like Fairy Tail is. That's what a lot didn't come. Their Master Lucifer is a man unlike any other. He's evil. I swear it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because alone Fairy Tail will fail but together I think we can win. I really do." She said smiling at Lucy. Lucy sighed.

"I hope you're both right. I really do." She sighed but little did she know Fairy Tail was being overrun as they spoke. They were being beaten and captured. Fairy Tail was at the mercy of Letum Mars.


	18. Chapter 18 Coming Home

Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters and places belong to their creator. No infringement is intended. Rated T. Also these may come out slower due to the holidays but I'll try my best to keep them coming.

Personal Demons

Coming Home Chapter Eighteen

The Blue Pegasus ship reached Fiore and Lucy stood anxiously at the front looking down at Fairy Tail. Her heart dropped at what she saw. Fairy Tail was overrun and surrounded by Letum Mars. Lucy couldn't help but wonder how it was possible. Once the initial shock wore off she realized she couldn't break down yet. There would be plenty of time to cry afterwards. She'd just have to hold out a little while longer. Eve and Ren walked over.

"Hibiki wants to talk with you. He's with Ichiya preparing some kind of perfume." Eve said. Lucy managed a nod and walked off. She entered a small room where Ichiya was.

"Ichiya is preparing a perfume to help. He's going to go down with you." Hibiki said.

"No," Lucy said. They both turned to her a little startled.

"Lucy you're going to need his help." Hibiki insisted.

"I have to save the beautiful Erza Scarlet!" Ichiya declared. "I have a perfume of destruction prepared."

"No!" she said again. "I need you guys to get the members of Letum Mars out of Fiore. They can't be allowed to terrorize our city any longer. I will deal with Fairy Tail."

"You can't do this alone,"

"I won't be doing this alone. I have an army with me," Lucy said pulling her keys off her belt into her hands. "I know they won't let me down. I have to do this part myself. If you can get them away from Fairy Tail and out Fiore I can finish the rest."

"But my lady you'll need the help of my perfumes!" Ichiya said.

"Ichiya I need you to create a barrier around Fairy Tail. I know you can do this." Lucy said managing a smile. Ichiya's face lit up.

"Of course my lovely lady!" he declared. Hibiki followed Lucy back outside to the front of the ship. Lucy called out her spirits; Damned, Loki, Virgo, Sagittarius, Gemini, Taurus and Capricorn. She would have called more if she could but she couldn't. She hadn't trained for that many. Anyways she'd be pushing herself to call one more once they were on the roof of Fairy Tail.

Hibiki pulled Lucy aside and whispered something in her ear. She smiled happy Hibiki had told her the information he gave her. She then walked to the railing and stood on top. Damned and Loki grabbed one of her hands as they prepared to jump down to the roof.

"Get them out of Fiore and be careful!" Lucy said turning back to her friends.

"You do the same Lucy!" Hibiki yelled back just as they jumped off the ship and landed down on the roof of Fairy Tail. Lucy stood up holding her whip and calling out the last spirit she needed, Lyra. She had her singing to put the members around the guild asleep so they couldn't run in and ambush them.

Gemini transformed into Lucy and everyone stood peering in a window at the top by the beams of the guild looking in. The wood had been burnt out but charred wood was nothing to what she saw inside.

Lucy had to cover her mouth from screaming in terror and panic. All the members of Fairy Tail were pinned to the walls by their clothes by any weapon that seemed to be around. Markarov, Laxus and even Guildharts had been beaten and then displayed like a bug collection.

They were all bloodied, some were moaning while others were unconscious. Lucy regained herself as she heard laughing. She looked down to see none other than the black Mohawk hair of Letum Mars' Master Lucifer.

"Welcome home Princess, what do you think about the party?" Lucifer sneered cheerfully mocking her. "Why don't you come down here and say hello to everyone?"

Lucy looked to her spirits and nodded. They all jumped down but Lucy not thinking she could take the fall used her whip to swing from the chandelier to the railing. She managed to land on it better than the first time she had tried. She turned unhooking her whip and turning to face Lucifer with pure hatred in her eyes but being as it was Lucy she lost her balance falling backwards onto the wood floor of the second floor hallway. Lucifer laughed louder.

"My, my this is Fairy Tail's savior? This blonde Princess?" he laughed. Lucy got up her ego hurt but otherwise unharmed. She walked down the steps next to her spirits. Everyone was there but Gemini had disappeared somewhere. "Commander bring in the pink haired Dragon Slayer,"

Lucy turned to see a man dressed in uniform drag a barely conscious Natsu into the room.

"Oh Natsu look who's back, the Princess has returned!" Lucifer mocked. Natsu lifted his head just enough to see Lucy.

"Lucy run!" he yelled. Lucy shook her head. He had told her that once before. Did he really think her answer had changed?

"I'm staying right here where I belong," Lucy said holding her whip at the ready.

"Such a brave child, Commander do you mind handling her spirits?" The Commander nodded after tying Natsu's hands above him to the railing of the stairs. Natsu didn't have the strength to fight. He just laid slouched against the wall looking lazily at Lucy.

The Commander then pulled out two demon keys and called forth Rage and Destruction. The two demons in their demon forms looked similar to Damned but Damned's fire was stronger or at least Lucy thought so.

Damned wasted no time tackling Rage down. It was apparent they had a history. Destruction was then kept busy by Capricorn and Taurus. The Commander was taken on by Virgo and Loki. Sagittarius went back and forth between the two helping. Lucy stood shaking a bit as Lucifer bore down on her.

"It's your move now Princess. What are you going to do about all of this?" he asked mockingly waving his sword at the guild. Lucy stood preparing to fight and held her whip strongly. She had to face Lucifer alone but she had a trick up her sleeve. She just hoped it would be enough to save the guild she loved.


	19. Chapter 19 Lucy's Plan

Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters and places belong to their creator. No infringement is intended. Rated T. Also these may come out slower due to the holidays but I'll try my best to keep them coming. I'm hoping to finish this before x-mas but we'll see how it goes. Enjoy!

Personal Demons

Lucy's Plan Chapter Nineteen

Lucy stepped back as Lucifer stepped closer. All she could remember was what he had done to her. The waves of horrible memories put her on the brink of collapsing just under his glare. She shook and he laughed reading her mind.

"I'm flattered Princess," Lucifer said shaking his head. "After all of this you still remember our time together and fear me. Can you imagine the fun we'll have with this many of your friends?" He was trying to break her before she had even made a move. She needed her to be weak so he'd be strong. She just couldn't fold. This wasn't about her. It was about her friends. It was about Fairy Tail.

With sudden confidence she whipped her whip at him grabbing the sword in his hand and tossing it off into a corner. He stood shocked at first and then smiled. This really wasn't the same Lucy.

"Not bad Princess," he mocked. "but I don't need a sword"

"Are you sure about that?" she asked trying to sound stronger than she felt. It failed since he could read her intentions. She tried to whip at him again as he reached for her wrist and she caught his shoulder cutting it but he didn't flinch. He grabbed her wrist and before she knew it she was tossed into a pile of broken tables and chairs. Natsu struggled weakly in his binds. He wanted to help but he was barley staying conscious.

He couldn't believe things had gone so wrong. They had planned to fill those stupid holes but before they could they found them. It wasn't long before they had been trapped backed into a corner and Lucifer knew who to attack and what to say to make everyone blinded by hate. He used their own minds against them and he was trying to do the same to Lucy. He couldn't let that happen but in his state he had no choice but to watch.

Lucy staggered to her feet her arm bloodied and she stood swaying trying to maintain her balance as her body screamed at her in pain. She shouldn't be getting up and pushing herself the way she was but she wasn't going to just let Lucifer win. No. She'd do whatever it took.

She tried to charge him. She whipped her whip as fast as she could just trying to push him back to give her room to move. She hit his shoulders and his arms as he tried to block the blows but he seemed to barley register the pain.

She needed a way to take him down and she quickly realized it wasn't going to take brute force. She was trying to form a plan but with him in her head it was useless. She wondered if he could read the spirits' minds. She turned to Sagittarius hoping maybe he'd try something but he was too busy. They were all too busy. She turned back to Lucifer as he tripped backwards to her surprise. She wrapped her whip tightly around her wrist not wanting to let it go.

Lucifer got to his feet but came at her throwing punches and kicks. She dodged most of them but was tossed back into another set of broken tables by a sucker punch to the stomach. Sagittarius saw Lucifer closing in and fired shot after shot. Lucifer barely had time to react. He couldn't read a spirits' mind!

Lucy got to her feet full of energy at the new knowledge. That was the key to bringing him down. That was why she was the only one who could beat him. She had to save Fairy Tail.

Lucy staged another onslaught but this time Lucifer was ready for her. He soon saw the moves coming and grabbed the whip. Lucy tried to pull back but she had wrapped it tightly around her wrist so she wouldn't drop it but now she was regretting it. Lucifer used the whip to toss her over the bar into a bunch of glasses behind the bar. She landed behind the bar in a bloodied heap. She was struggling to get up but somehow she found the will.

Lucifer was a little stunned to see suddenly he couldn't hear Lucy's thoughts as she staggered out from behind the bar. He looked at her questioning and Lucy managed a smirk.

"I'm just not thinking anymore Lucifer. I'm just going to react," Lucy said confidently.

"I've never seen someone be able to get so absentminded so easily but then again we are talking about you aren't we?" he said mocking. Lucy frowned as he charged her again. This time she waited before wrapping her whip around his wrist and then using her momentum to toss Lucifer over her shoulder into a pile of tables.

Lucifer was stunned. Where did this strength suddenly come from? Lucy seemed small maybe not frail but not strong either. She wasn't like Natsu or Gray or Erza. Lucy smiled cunningly.

"Don't mess with our guild," she growled as Lucifer got up. He couldn't read her mind he couldn't touch her? What was with this girl? What did he miss the first time he encountered her? He focused all of his mind power ignoring everyone else to try and read her thoughts. She still didn't have any and he couldn't find any memories! What had she done to do this?

Slowly the real Lucy got up from behind the bar looking lazily out at the chaos. Gemini was doing well. Lucifer hadn't even noticed the difference and her being momentarily knocked out had helped. She could think and plan all she wanted while Lucifer was busy fighting Gemini. Lucy didn't have much time to act and she knew it. She'd have to finish this now while she still had the energy left. Keeping eight doors open while fighting an opponent like Lucifer was draining her dry.

Even her spirits started to feel her straining. They all knew now was the time to finish it.


	20. Chapter 20 Ending the Battle

Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters and places belong to their creator. No infringement is intended. Rated T. Okay only one chapter left everyone get ready!

Personal Demons

Ending the Battle Chapter Twenty

The Gemini Lucy smiled cunningly at Lucifer and attacked with her whip over and over again tossing Lucifer around like a rag doll. Even the real Lucy didn't know how she could do that. Gemini was just exploiting her abilities which meant she could do that herself. She just hadn't trained her mind to believe she could.

The real Lucy staggered out and placed her whip on her belt. She then went and tried to find the sword she had tossed from Lucifer's hand earlier. Natsu was staring dumbfounded.

He didn't know which one was the real one .They smelled the same and with everything going on it wouldn't surprise him that much that Lucy was strong. He always knew she was. She always punched him whenever he did something that really annoyed Lucy and he'd never tell her but it actually stung a bit when she did.

The Lucy he was watching though was the one that seemed to be bleeding more than the other. He hoped it wasn't the real Lucy but the Gemini version but something told him it wasn't. It was the real Lucy struggling to walk and walk quietly to the sword on the ground in the corner.

Luckily for all of them Lucifer had tunnel vision focusing only on the Lucy in front of him. Even the Commander's yells about two Lucy's didn't seem to reach him. It meant the Commander would try something soon to make sure his Master knew but luckily Loki and Virgo were doing well keeping the powerful and well build man at bay.

Lucy reached the sword and bent down her body screaming in pain as she willed it to do her biding. She wrapped her hands around the large handle and gave it a tug rising to her feet. The sword was heavier than she thought and she held the hilt the point of the blade resting on the floor. Lucy tried to pick it up against her screaming arms but she couldn't. She was losing herself to her weariness. She was bleeding too much and she was using too much magic power.

She just had to finish it. That's what she kept telling herself. Somehow through her exhaustion she found the strength to pick up the blade. She nearly fell backwards with the weight before accommodating for it and turning back to Lucifer.

She limped towards him carrying the blade pointed at her intended target. Gemini was making sure to keep his attention and Damned suddenly flew across the room in front of her. She stopped startled and looked at him as Damned got up from the broken floor boards in his demon form. He got up glaring at the other demon Rage who roared and then saw Lucy. He smiled at her and patted her back gently before charging off at Rage roaring his reply.

She even had a demon on her side. She smiled looking at her spirits drawing strength from their bond. She pressed on faster than before holding the blade higher and stronger. She had her friends behind her so she couldn't lose and she knew it.

She nodded to Gemini and tossed her, her own whip. Gemini caught it and it almost made Lucifer turn to see where it had come from but before he could Gemini had both whips around his wrists and had forced him to his stomach. Gemini stood over him her foot on his back pushing him into the ground. The real Lucy then held the blade at the back of his neck.

Lucifer looked up at Lucy stunned. He was beaten?

"How is this possible? How are there two of you?" he asked shocked.

"That is Gemini," Lucy said smiling at her Lucy counterpart holding down Lucifer.

"Gemini! When…how…" he hadn't been warned she had Gemini. She didn't use him often and he never fully inspected her keys during the five month period. It was his mistake and now he was really going to pay for his cockiness.

"Call off your army," Lucy said.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Lucifer asked. Lucy's mind raced. She didn't want to kill him. It wasn't Fairy Tail's way and the thought made her cringe inflaming her broken body. She just wait. She knew Pegasus and Lamina Scales had called the Council and they were on their way. She'd just hold him until…

"until the council gets here?" Lucifer asked finishing her sentence reading her mind. She hated that. Didn't he understand the idea of privacy?

"They're coming," she managed to say.

"I know they are but do you really think they're make it in time?"

"Make it in time?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Yes make it in time before something bad happens."

"What are you talking about!" Lucy ordered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Tell me or I'll…"

"You won't kill me. We all know that. You're still the same Princess afraid of your own shadow; still weak and defenseless needing to be saved every time you leave the protection of your house. You're pathetic." She knew he was just trying to mess with her to get her to slacken just long enough for him to get away but she wouldn't. She couldn't. She'd have to hold out a little while longer.

As she waited she realized how heavy the sword felt in her hands and even her legs felt heavy. She was slowly growing delirious. She could barley keep her eyes open and she could feel the celestial doors beginning to close forcing her spirits back. Lucifer grinned.

Lyra was the first back followed by the others. They were forced back quicker than the first time and the last three Virgo, Loki and Damned stood still fighting defying the pull back to their realm. They weren't going to let Lucy down. They were going to protect her.

The pull grew too much for Virgo who stepped back from the fight and turned to Lucy.

"I'm sorry Princess," she said sadly before disappearing back to her realm. Gemini was gone too but Lucifer didn't move with a blade so close to his neck. Anyways he knew it would only be a matter of time before Lucy fell unconscious and he'd win. She just didn't have the stamina to last a whole battle and she had pushed herself to the brink.

Loki struggled trying to stay but he couldn't anymore and turned to Lucy sadly.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I wish…" he started before being forced back. Damned was the only one holding off the two demons and their Master his old Master the Commander as Lucy stood swaying on her feet more and more. She was going to fall over at any second and they all knew it.

"Where the hell is the Council!" Damned growled fighting to stay. He wanted to stay just long enough for the Council to get there. They had to be nearly there but even he succumbed to the call back to his realm. At that Lucy collapsed on the ground and Natsu watched in horror and utter despair as Lucifer got up brushing himself off. He picked up his blade and pointed it at Lucy.

Lucy was surrounded by two demons, the Commander and Lucifer all eyeing her with the satisfaction of victory.

"I told you. The Council wouldn't make it before something bad happened." Lucifer mocked just before Lucy lost consciousness.


	21. Chapter 21 The Aftermath

Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters and places belong to their creator. No infringement is intended. Rated T. The last chapter! I can't believe this is over. I may be doing a sequel but I'm unsure at this point. Let me know what you think and thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Personal Demons

The Aftermath Chapter Twenty One

A blonde mage slowly opened her eyes on a cot staring up at what seemed to be new beams of the ceiling of the guild. New beams? She quickly looked over her shoulder to the bar her body screaming in pain that nearly knocked her back out. She saw two people sitting at the bar talking. They both wore the white cloak of the council and she stared slightly recognizing them.

She had expected to wake up tied up somewhere surrounding by screaming but she wasn't. Her keys glowed showing their happiness that she was alright without opening a door to see her and use her magic. Everyone had been worried.

Slowly she forced herself to sit up on her bed looking around the room. The main hall of the guild was full of temporary cots with members of the guild on them. The front of the guild however was back looking like before full of booths, tables and chairs. Some of the members were sitting there wrapped like mummies talking and laughing.

One of the men at the bar from the council seemed to notice Lucy was up and turned around to her. She saw his long dark green hair pulled back in a bun and his glasses. She knew right away it was Lahr, Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit. He managed to smile at her and yelled for someone. A mage specializing in healing magic was called over. She quickly inspected Lucy using her magic to make her feel better.

"So what happened?" Lucy asked.

"Well," started the man next to Lahar turning around. It was Doranbalt. She knew his black hair and his scars over his left eye. "You tell us your side." Doranbalt said.

"Don't tell me the Council wants to charge Fairy Tail with damages!" Lucy said. Doranbalt couldn't help but laugh.

"Dorabalt is trying to say no but since only you, your spirits, Natsu and the perpetrators were awake during your battle we haven't been able to get much information." Lahar said.

"Do you have them?" Lucy asked anxiously waiting a yes.

"No, Lucifer and the Commander escaped but we've collected most of Letum Mars. They've been announced as an illegal and wanted guild so we expect many more to be turned over." Lahr said. Lucy looked at the ground. She hadn't been able to hold out long enough to make sure they were captured. It made her depressed thinking about it.

"From what Natsu said you really kicked some butt." Doranbalt said composing himself. "I haven't hear of a Celestial mage in a while who could call eight spirits and fight herself especially against such an opponent. It's rather impressive." Lucy remained quiet. She didn't want flattery. She just wanted to cry.

"We'll catch them Lucy. Now why don't you tell us what happened?" Lahr said. Lucy then spent the next hour explaining what had led up to her fight against Lucifer. When she finished with her passing out Lahr nodded.

"Well we can fill in after that. We literally came in a few minutes after you collapsed. I guess we spooked them because they bolted before we could grab them through a hole in the floor. We've filled the hole since then but now we know why there a hole there in the first place." Doranbalt said.

"How is everyone?" Lucy finally managed to ask.

"Everyone's doing really well. You're the last one to wake. Everyone else has been up and about. Everyone still needs their rest but I'm glad to see you're okay. It took you three whole days of rest and Natsu was a wreck. He'll be happy to know you're alright." Doranbalt said nudging Lahr.

"Lucy!" yelled Erza. Lucy turned to see the red haired mage run at her wrapping her in a hug. Lucy was pulled to her feet her body aching. "I knew you could do it! I never doubted you and from what Natsu said you really have grown."

"Thanks," Lucy said.

"Don't worry about them escaping. We'll find them I promise." Erza said smiling. Despite a few wrappings she seemed fine and she was wearing her heart Kreuz armor like always.

"I know," Lucy said sighing looking around. Fairy Tail had survived and Gray saw her. Gray ran over and hugged Lucy too.

"Geez, could you cut it any closer?" he asked. Juvia walked over glaring at Lucy.

"Stay away from Juvia's Gray-sama," she said to Lucy.

"Juvia," Gray sighed pulling her into him wrapping his arm around her waist. She leaned against him happily and then managed a smile at Lucy.

"Juvia…is glad Lucy is alright." She said struggling at first. Lucy nodded. Suddenly she heard a shriek and she was tackled to the ground by Levy. She smiled laughing behind her groans as her blue haired friend hugged her furiously.

"I'm so glad you're alright! You had us scared for awhile. I mean you really showed Letum Mars. I'm just so relieved," she said. Lucy smiled as Levy helped her up.

"Thanks," Lucy said smiling. She really felt better around everyone. Gajeel walked over and smirked at Lucy.

"I heard you can fight now blondie. Some time I'm going to have to test you." Gajeel said. Levy gave Gajeel a look and hugged Lucy again. Gajeel smiled at Lucy. "Not bad," he said. Lucy smiled back and there was one person she really wanted to see.

"Where's Natsu?" she asked.

"He's out walking with Happy. He'll be back soon."Erza said. Lucy nodded and then she saw a blue exceed fly in followed by a pink haired mage. Happy saw Lucy first and rushed at her like a bullet.

Lucy hugged the blue exceed who was crying into her.

"Lucy…you're alright!" he said.

"Of course I am," she smiled. Natsu heard her voice and perked up looking for the source. He laid eyes on his blonde friend and smiled.

"Lucy!" he yelled running towards Lucy. Lucy ran at Natsu tears falling down her cheeks as Natsu enveloped her in a big hug.

"I'm alright. I'm alright," she repeated. Natsu hugged her close smelling her scent and leaning into her.

"Luce," was all he could say. He was so relieved. He slowly pulled back and enveloped her in a kiss. Lucy was shocked at first but she let him kiss her and kissed back. He pulled back nuzzling into her nose and she blushed smiling.

"About time!" Mirajane yelled. Everyone laughed and they all knew things were going to be alright from then on.

Or will they? Still debating a sequel let me know what you think.


	22. Announcement Updated

Hello everyone,

I just wanted to make an announcement that I will be doing a sequel. It's still in the works but I have a few ideas. I don't have a title yet but once I do I'll repost this announcement to tell everyone. Thanks again to all who read. The sequel may come out slower than the first due to holidays but I'll try my best. Thanks for all the reviews too!

1/9/2013

Okay update everyone. There will be a Sequel. It's going to be called Actions Speak Louder than Words. It may come out kind of slow due to the end of the semester but I want to keep them coming quick. Thanks again for all the great reviews they really help to motivate me to get the chapters out faster. Thanks again!

rachelsnowleopard

P.S. 1st chapter up! Also you can look for my other fanfic Messing with the Heart still in progress. Thanks again!


End file.
